


Roll Over

by sarcastic_fi



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince's plan to expose Brian takes a sexual turn when he realises how much more satisfying it would be to take away everything Brian has with a single act. Brian has to live with the consequences of being turned into an Omega after being born an Alpha and Clan Toretto have to chose how to react to this event, if they accept Brian or reject him as family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bite the Bitch (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm so sorry. Chapter one deals with a rape scene, after that things go a different direction and it is the only full rape scene in the fanfiction. Promise!
> 
> Also the alpha-becoming-omega through penetration comes from this J2 SPN RPS fanfiction which is a brilliant read; http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/33389.html

(Vince)

“Thanks man, you're really doing us a solid. We won't forget this,” Vince advised a nervous Harry, who nodded quickly.

“Uh, anything for one of you Torettos,” Harry said, his voice wavering as he edged away from the door. Vince knew he was in deep, and if Spilner was a cop like Vince suspected then Harry was at risk of being ostracised from the racer community that patronised his business, but by doing this one little favour he could earn back Dom's good will which would protect him if the shit ever hit the proverbial fan. It showed Vince that, even if he was harbouring a cop, Harry was still a worthy part of this world. 

Vince slapped his back and the guilty little man dashed off into the front of the store to lock up, determined not to be around when Spilner showed up. Vince didn't mind, in fact it suited him this way. If Harry wasn't around then there was no chance that his squirrelly behaviour could tip off the cop. Instead Brian would just waltz on through the workshop and into the back, unlock the door to his little cupboard and walk right into Vince's waiting trap. It was perfect.

He didn't have to wait long. Gods knows where pretty boy had been, not on a job for Harry and not with the clan, but wherever it was he came back shortly after dusk had fallen, creating the perfect veil for Vince's less than honest intentions. He held his breath as Brian's footfalls grew closer until finally there was a twist of the door handle. He was poised. Anticipation grew unbearable and every millisecond seemed drawn out into periods of minutes. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, drowning out the silence around him. Brian's breath caught on the other side of the door and he paused. Something had given away the presence of another human being. Vince would love to know what it was that had ruined the surprise, but right now he had to act before the god damned cop got the jump on him. The door swung open with a thunk and Vince pounced on the wary blond, grappling with him and using his entire body weight to drag Brian down onto the ground. It was there that inspiration struck.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Brian growled, his hips bucking for leverage as his legs flailed beneath Vince's body. From the way Spilner was twisting he figured the man's fighting method was all about the legs. Luckily Vince was strong all the way through his body and his own lower extremities were no exceptions. He shifted and clamped his legs around Brian's, preventing him from getting free. Brian's breathing changed and fear flickered in his bright blue eyes. 

“Or what?” Vince grunted in Brian's ear, close enough to bite, or lick. “You'll arrest me?” From this close it was impossible to miss the stutter in Brian's breathing. His words had hit close as hell to home. 

“Dom know you're here, Vince? He let his dog off the leash? Maybe he should get you a muzzle.”

Vince let the rage boil his blood. “Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't said that.”

Brian's panic grew and he started trying to fight off Vince, but Vince wasn't about to shift for love or money. Not when everything he wanted was underneath him grinding so provocatively against his crotch. Hell, he was an Alpha, it was only natural that the desire to fuck was paired with the fight response. At least, that's what those teachers used to tell them all in biology. Not his fault if nature was leading him in the obvious direction. The world had an abundance of Alpha males, Omegas rarely born these days, but mother nature wasn't about to let her best tool for procreation die out. It might be hard to find a true born Omega, but if you were lucky enough you could make one. All it required was an Alpha forced into submission and the right combination of chemistry. If they were lucky tonight Vince wouldn't just be bringing Brian Earl Spilner down a peg, he would be creating a vessel for the creation of new life and, as a bonus, exposing him for the backstabbing cop he was. Vince couldn't lose.

“No, Vince, not like this!” Brian realised his intention, but Vince was hardly being subtle about it. His belt was undone and he used it to secure Brian's hands to the leg of the bed. Brian fell quiet after his initial plea but never stopped his struggling, even when Vince repositioned him to make it easier for entry. He thrust away into the resting man beneath him and ejaculated sooner than he would have liked. He withdrew carefully, ignoring the pained wheezing of the man below him, and tucked his spent dick inside his jeans before heading for the door.

“Don't come back around, Spilner or whatever-your-name-is. You're a god damn undercover lowlife cop and now you're nothing but a used up hole. We got no place for scum like you.” His vehemence had been fucked out of him, his orgasm leaving him in a better mood than he'd ever been around Brian before, and he decided not to hock a wad of saliva to the ground, certain his meaning was more than felt by the sore turned out alpha lying on the floor.


	2. Bite the Bitch (II)

(Brian)

He knew he should move. He needed to get untied, take a shower to wash the stench of Alpha pheromones and the tack of cum drying on his thighs from where his once alpha-body was expelling it. it wasn't the challenge of untying the belt wrapped around his hands that was failing to motivate him. He knew, even if he managed to get out of this position and make it in to the shower, that no amount of scrubbing or washing would ever rid himself of this experience. He would never be clean again. It was easier to lie there, letting the hard cold floor rub his ribs as every breath cause friction, to bask in the throbbing of his angled knees as they locked in place with the pressure of keeping him in the position Vince had left him in. Tears fell across his face without his permission. He had no idea how long it was before he was found, but certainly several hours had passed making it closer to dawn than midnight. 

The door opened behind Brian and for a moment Brian's heart froze in fear that Vince had returned. “Oh god,” Harry uttered in disgusted shock. “Brian. God, I had... I didn't know. I promise, I didn't know. Not this. God!”

“Harry?” Brian's voice was like rust. He needed water. He needed the toilet. “Get me loose.”

“Right, yeah, of course.” Harry jumped to it, striding over and unbuckling Vince's belt from where it held Brian captive. Brian only wished that was the last trace of Vince's hold on him, but he knew he was stuck with a much more permanent mark than the chaffed red lines around his wrists.

Brian groaned loudly as he stretched his way out of the position Vince had left him in and rolled his shoulders before testing out the strength of his legs. On the first try he sunk back down to the ground, pain searing through his knees and calves. Harry reached out to help him, but Brian flinched away from his gentle touch. Gritting his teeth he made it up and stumbled towards the wet room that adjourned the room. It wasn't a real bathroom, just like the box that contained his bed wasn't a real bedroom, but it sufficed for the short run and had a working shower and toilet. He switched on the cold spray of water and waited for a sense of life to come back to him.

“You... you aren't going to say anything, are you?” Harry mumbled from the doorway where he had been waiting.

“Say anything? To who?”

“You know... that glasses-fellow you were with? Or the scary black dude. I didn't know this is what he was gonna do, Bri, I swear!”

“What did you think was going to happen, Harry?” Brian snapped. Anger was starting to replace the apathy that had numbed him since the event. He shook himself off, relieved his need to piss, and wrapped a towel around his body before coming back into the room to rummage for clothing.

“I thought he was just gonna beat on you a little, maybe try and land a cracked rib or something. Rough house stuff, sure, but nothing like... like this,” Harry confessed, his mouth twisting in disgust.

“You're real honourable, Harry, you know that?”

“Hey man, I gotta live with these people after you're gone. Keeping Toretto sweet was in my best interest.”

“You think Dom ordered this?”

“Nah man, not his style. Vince was being... proactive.”

Brian pulled on a pair of lose jeans and a baggy t-shirt before sitting down on the bed, his head dropping down into his hands. He was so tired but there was no way he could sleep. Not now, here in this room with the stench of sex lingering despite the scrub down he'd just had.

“Brian... about Tanner-”

“What am I gonna tell him, Harry? The case is over because I let my guard down? Look, as far as the law is concerned you're covered, Harry. Nothing illegal about an Alpha turning another. Breaking and entering is about all I could get Vince on, but then I'm guessing he didn't break in, right?” Technically the whole space belonged to Harry, so there was nothing Brian could legally do if Harry had let Vince in. Not that he was considering pursuing it through the courts. He'd seen Alpha-turning cases go to trial and the Omega was always ripped to shreds by the end of it, losing whatever dignity or privacy he had left in the world. 

Society was dog-eat-dog. It was up to you to protect your own ass from ending up at the bottom of the food chain and tonight Brian hadn't been strong enough to do that. That's all anyone would hear if Brian tried to claim rape. 

“Man, I'm sorry,” Harry repeated. “Do you need me to drive you to a doctors?”

“Nah. I mean, what are they going to tell me? Congratulations on getting fucked over now wait for the growth of your ovaries and have babies? I know what's going to happen, Harry. We all know.”


	3. Bite the Bitch (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw, thanks so much guys! I did not expect four comments in one night! This is such a small fandom so thanks all who read this and commented, or kudos, or faved. You guys cheered me up so much!

(Tanner)

It had been three days and Brian had been ignoring everyone of Tanner's attempt at communication. He'd even sent two uniforms in to arrest Brian for questioning to protect his cover, but Brian had evaded him for reasons that could only be bad news. Bad for Brian, bad for the case, and worse of all, bad for Tanner. He'd taken a risk on Brian, a young healthy Alpha with a history of car jacking. Tanner didn't hold his past crimes against Brian, he knew the kind of neighbourhood that he'd grown up in and frankly if a bit of auto-theft was all that Brian was guilty of then he'd been lucky. His best friend, Roman Pierce, had been less lucky. It was obvious where Brian would have ended up if he'd not taken the initiate to get out of Barstow on release from juvenile detention. That kind of initiative was what had drawn Tanner's eye to Brian. He'd watched the man fight and charm his way through basic training. Everywhere Brian went people seemed to trust him. He had that perfect All American look, with a laid-back surfer attitude and an infinite capability to deceive. In short, he would make a perfect undercover cop. Although, Tanner was left thinking, perhaps too perfect. 

Tanner, dressed in plane clothes, waltzed up to the desk where Harry was working. He made sure to speak in a neutral tone so he didn't blow Harry's cover, or his own. “Hi, the name's Walters. I placed an ordered on the phone earlier. You said you'd hold it in the back?”

Harry winced. “Yeah, I remember. Come on, I'll take you.”

Tanner nodded gratefully as Harry played along and lead him to the back of the shop where Brian had been sleeping for the last few weeks. Harry hesitated at the door, and backed away. “He doesn't want to see me. He doesn't want to see anybody,” he muttered.

“What's that supposed to mean, Harry?”

“I don't want to get involved. Just warning you,” Harry advised, backing away with his hands raised up high in surrender. 

Tanner let him go. He had other priorities. 

“Brian?” He banged on the door. “It's me. Let me in. We need to talk, now.”

No answer, but a small sound indicated Brian was inside the room. Tanner wasn't about to give up, even if it exposed them both. An UC officer was no good if he stopped reporting in.

“Son, I'm not going away anytime soon, so feel free not to open up if that's the way you want to play it!”

Moments later the lock turned and the door was opened. The room inside was pitch black and Tanner reached for a light. What he saw was less than encouraging.

“You look like you need a hospital. What the hell happened?” Tanner asked. His tone was gruff with worry but he wanted to be angry. Brian was putting everything they had both worked towards at risk.

Brian shook his head. “No hospital,” he choked out, coughing out of a dry throat.

“Brian, what is going on? Tell me now or I'll bring you in for withholding information or obstructing justice. Either way they'll be a reprimand and you can kiss that Detective badge goodbye.”

“I think that's all over now, anyway. Sorry.”

“Answers. Now, O'Conner!”

Brian sighed, sounding world wary and exhausted despite the fact it looked like he'd only just crawled out of bed. He ran a hand over his face and collected his thoughts. “I screwed up. Let my guard down. I assumed that just because Toretto was the head of his clan that he had control over them. Guess one of the dogs slipped the leash.”

“Give you a beat down?” Tanner asked, voice almost hopeful even as doubt crept in. Brian didn't look like he'd been smacked around. There was some bruising on his face just below his right eye and he held himself defensively, making his body small like... like an Omega under attack. Nothing to indicate serious injury and Tanner had seen Brian fight enough to know that nothing less than hospitalization would stop him from getting right back up again. He was crazy like that. Tanner almost wished that was where this conversation was going, but his instinct was telling him otherwise. 

“He... I've been bit,” he confessed. 'Bit' was a slang word for being turned. In fantasy stories about werewolves and vampires a bite was the key to the transformation. In reality a cold hard fuck was what turned a regular guy into breeding stock. Still, it was easier to say and they both understood the ramifications of his confession.

“Goddamnit! Was it Toretto?”

Brian flinched. “No.” He sounded like he was defending the man. “No, it was Vince.”

“On Toretto's orders?”

“No.”

“You're sure?”

“What does it matter? It's not illegal to turn someone and it's not illegal to conspire to. I've got nothing on either of them and I can't exactly go forward with the case as I am.”

“No?”

“People will be able to tell, and that's even if Vince hasn't gone off and bragged about it. In this world there is no respect for... for Omegas. Just like in the police force. Ironic how often the criminal society shares values with the law keepers.”

“Brian, this isn't the end for you,” Tanner said, as soft as he could.

“No, it's the beginning,” Brian said wryly.

“Did he...”

Brian stared in confusion as Tanner struggled to finish his sentence. “Did he... no!” Brian realised what it was that his superior was getting at. “No, he didn't knot. We aren't mated.” 

“Good,” Tanner said, expelling a breath of relief. “That's good. I, uh, I have to inform the Force of your change in status. You'll, uh, you'll be...”

“Fired.”

“Let go,” Tanner corrected him. “Under the terms of employment if your gender changes they have the right to terminate employment but it isn't a punishment. Omegas aren't allowed dangerous jobs like police work or military jobs, you know that Brian. You'll be given a generous severance settlement but your days as a police officer are over. I'm sorry, son.”

Brian nodded. “Me too.”

“Is there anything I can do? Anything you need?”

Brian shook his head. “I'm just waiting for the initial phase to complete itself before moving on. This towns not gonna be so friendly when people find out Vince got the jump on me.”

“You seen a doctor yet?” 

“No, but I will,” Brian assured him, and his bright blue eyes screamed sincerity. Tanner suspected a lie, not because he looked and sounded like he was telling the truth but because he knew Brian well enough that the man would insist on going it alone unless circumstances forced him to accept help. “You'll tell Bilkins about the case?”

“I'll deal with everything, Brian. Just... just rest up.”

Brian nodded and Tanner let himself out. What a way to end eight months of police work. What a way to end a promising career. A beginning it might be, but it was also an ending.


	4. Bite the Bitch (IV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are the best!!!!!

(Brian)

The pain was going to kill him. He was sure of it at this point, but the fact was he didn't feel motivated to call for help and that was worse than any pain he'd ever felt. Brian's sense of self had been moulded by years of neglect from his parents, disinterest from teachers, and abuse from peers. If it hadn't been for Roman he wouldn't know what it was to love, and if it hadn't been for racing he wouldn't know what it felt like to be alive. He walked though life faking emotion ninety percent of the time, trying to pass as normal and fly under the radar, but the other ten percent were the best moments of his life. Adrenaline pumping through his heart, synapses firing in his brain and his whole body thrumming like the revving of a stationary engine just before the race began. Right now, slumped over on the cold floor of a room in the back of a auto repair shop without a friend in the world or a reason to get up, it felt like the end. 

Hours went by, he was sure, unnoticed by Brian who was waiting to either pass out and slip away or to find that reason to go on. He never had that lightning strike of inspiration but somehow his body starting moving almost without consent. Something in him had decided to live. Maybe it was the last remnants of the Alpha in him, or the instinctive urge to survive overriding his depression. Either way he managed to drive to the grocery store without crashing and limped into the store with one intention; to find the strongest painkillers that he could get without a prescription. A mother and toddler were standing in front of the section he needed and he grunted a noise to indicate his presence. She turned around, a pretty Latina with tired eyes and smudged lipstick, and backed away quickly, picking up the reticent two year old and making her way quickly to another section of the store. Brian didn't give her another thought, but he should have because she was over with a member of staff advising them that there was a strange man stumbling around the store at the same time he was falling into a comforting blackness. It wasn't death, but it felt like a reprieve from pain and Brian was grateful even as his head hit the hard cold floor. 

 

(Doctor)

“What do we have here?” A sharp voice asked, observing the approaching gurney with something like resignation. He'd had plans this evening, his Beta was hosting a neighbourhood barbecue to celebrate the announcement of their Omega's second pregnancy. He'd be late again, which meant getting it in the neck from two spouses.

“Twenty-four year old male, undergoing naturally induced gender conversion, experiencing side effects of extreme pain in his lower abdomen, fever, shortness of breath and jaundice.”

“Okay. Get me his medical file and prep him for surgery. We need to get in there and play God.” The procedure was fairly simple. It used to be that they had to wait out the changes, and if infection set in or the pain was too much then the Omegas would be left to die. The last twenty years of medical advancement had really changed things for the better. Now they could open up a man in the middle of the change and help things along; removing any unnecessary organs like the appendix and patching up any rips or tears in the surrounding tissue while the body built a womb. The natural process of conversion would take up to six-eight weeks before it was complete and corticosteroids and synthetic hormones were normally prescribed to aid the process. 

“We can't. We don't have permission,” one of the nurses advised, handing over the patient's medical file.

Apathy left him, replaced instantly by fury. “Where the hell is this man's Alpha? Who the hell brought him in?”

Shrugs and looks of embarrassment filled the hallway. “He was admitted after collapsing in the grocery store. His phone only has one number in it. Reception called and we're waiting for a response.”

He was breathing hard, anger thrumming through his veins. It was a good thing he didn't need to be in surgery as he wasn't sure he could calm down in time. He resisted the urge to run a calming hand through the groaning Omega's curly blond hair and focused on the team of professionals in front of him. “Well, make him comfortable. No allergies I see,” he consulted the scant medical information they had on Mr Brian O'Conner. “Okay, set him up on a saline drip and get him a 'cocktail' to bring down the fever – and someone keep dialling that number until someone picks up! It's god-damn disgraceful to leave an Omega like this!” He sighed as the nurses and admin staff scurried off to follow his orders. He had a far more unpleasant task ahead of him than the gore of surgery; he had to call his spouses and tell them he wasn't going to make it in time. No doubt he would be in for a cold shoulder for the next few days, but it would be irresponsible of him to leave without seeing to the care of the Omega. Someone had to be responsible here, and since the kid's Alpha was unknown, his emergency contact unresponsive and the kid himself too stubborn to get checked out before it got this far then he guessed it was up to him. He made his way to the nearest desk and reached around for a phone, steeling himself he dialled and prepared mentally for an answer.


	5. Bite the Bitch (V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving my little group of loyal commenters! You guys inspire me to write faster and post quicker. Thank you all!!!!! xx

As soon as he regained conscious he knew, before he'd even had the chance to open his eyes, that he was in a hospital. The air tasted like antiseptic and smelt like decay. Machines beeped, buzzed, and whirred with clinical efficiency around him. He shifted on the uncomfortable bed and became instantly aware that there was a needle in his arm. Eyes flew open and fought the unnatural whiteness as his brain tried to make sense of what was happening. He didn't recall being in an accident, and while it wasn't unusual for people to block out a traumatising memory like that he didn't feel like it was true. His body was relatively healthy, no unusual aches and pains and his head wasn't filled with the buzz of narcotics. It begged the question of why he was even there in the first place.

“You're awake,” Tanner's familiar dry tones alerted him to his presence as he looked left to find the man sat in a worn bedside chair with a book and a cup of hospital coffee. “Need water?”

Brian opened his mouth to refuse but his throat was sandpaper dry despite his lack of thirst. He crocked out a noise that Tanner took for consent and soon found a straw shoved in his direction. He sipped and swallowed, relishing the cool refreshing relief of water lubricating his throat. 

“Did you get the short straw?” He asked.

Tanner's eye brows said it all. 

“Right, I guess you got the only straw,” Brian said bitterly, throwing his head back on the pillow and staring up at the blank ceiling. Fuck, this is what his life had come to? Literally screwed over on his first big case and when that went wrong the only person to call is his superior. Brian came from a dusty hell hole that he never wanted to return to, his mom still lived their with whatever sorry excuse for an Alpha she'd hooked up with but she'd kicked him out after he and Rome got busted for jacking cars when he was sixteen. His dad was a dead beat loser who'd taken off when he was four and lived in South Dakota with his wife and four stepkids. There hadn't been a birthday card since Brian was ten and no money even before that. They were footnotes in Brian's file. They merely explained his existence, not his life. Roman had been his best friend growing up and after they got out of juvey that all changed. Brian had wanted to get clean and get out, whereas Rome couldn't see that there was anywhere else to go. He thought Brian was a fool, and worse after Brian made it into the force. He loved that man, but Rome was more likely to watch him burn than piss on him to put out a fire. Brian didn't blame him, he knew most of the people they grew up with felt the same way about the pigs. It was a good thing he didn't want to go back to Barstow, because no one there wanted him back. Since joining the force Brian had been too busy stepping in toes to get ahead in order to make friends. It was odd, because part of the reason that he had been sent undercover because he was an easy going likeable guy, but apparently that didn't carry over into real life. It sucked, but that was where Brian was at. He really needed a friend right now, but he wasn't too chicken shit to go it alone. Alone was where he'd always been, he felt comfortable there, so that was how he'd continue on.

“Thanks for coming, but I'm awake now, I can handle the paperwork from here on. I'm sure you got better things to be doing than nursing an ex-employee.”

“Well, you'd be right, I do actually have better things to do, O'Conner. My wife is expecting me at home in three hours so I can read a bedtime story to my daughter and help my son with his homework. However, you're seriously mistaken if you think I'm all you got.”

“Who?” Brian asked, at a loss.

“You've been bitten, Brian, that means bitten into a Clan. You need to call Toretto.”

“Fuck no!” 

“Brian, they aren't able to release you or preform any surgery without contacting your Alpha. Now, Vince may be the one that did the biting but he isn't the Clan Alpha, Toretto is. You have to call him or you'll end up on the streets.”

“I can make it alone. I always have and I always will,” Brian insisted.

Tanner shook his head sadly. “That was when you were an Alpha, kid. Survival rates for newly changed Omegas on the streets drop to below nothing. You either call Toretto or find yourself a body bag to climb into, save someone the job of scraping you off of some dirty alley floor.”

“This your way of saying goodbye, Sir?”

Tanner sighed. “Take care of yourself, Brian, or better yet, let someone take care of you.” Tanner collected his belongings and left Brian's room. He wanted to be okay that the only person who really knew him was gone and wasn't coming back, but it felt like being dropping out of a moving airplane without a parachute. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs and his vision started to grey even as his throat rapidly contracted around the wheeze of his vocal chords.

A nurse burst through his door, relief flashing across his features as he took in Brian's situation. “He's just having a panic attack!” He shouted to someone behind him, before coming all the way in the room to check Brian's vitals. “Shush,” he murmered calmingly as he stroked a clockwise pattern on Brian's back. “Take deep breaths, deep breaths. In and hold.... and out. Don't make me get the brown bag. Come on, in... and out.. and in....” he never even saw the other nurse sneak around behind him and inject a sedative into his IV, not until he blacked out.

When he woke up it was all questions. People touching him, his skin prickled against their unwelcome touch. His blood was taken to measure the hormone levels and check for anaemia. His temperature was measured, a light was shone in his eyes, a doctor prodded at his abdomen asking every few jabs if it hurt, and then reassuring him that it was perfectly normal when he replied in the affirmative. 

“Do you want a rape kit?” The question seemed almost out of the blue and Brian reacted it it violently. It was the first time someone has given him a choice in the matter and if it had been on any other subject it would have been a taste of autonomy. Instead it was like they were asking if he wanted to be violated again.

“No! No rape kit.”

“Note, consent has been given after the affect, the Omega has refused a rape kit.” The nurse spoke in a formal voice for the benefit of the chaperone who stood near by, watching every second of interaction between nurse and omega. The hospital promoted the use of chaperones for omega patients as a extra layer of protection for omegas, but really it was for their own protection. Nobody wanted an angry Alpha claiming their property had been mistreated or touched inappropriately. Law suits like that had closed entire hospitals before chaperones had become as commonplace as janitors and receptionists. 

“He has no markings, are you sure he'd claimed?” The doctor spoke mildly. He was different from the original admitting doctor, older and less intense although Brian only remembered the cadence of his voice and the usual hazel of his eyes. They had told him that Dr Jenks had stayed with him until Tanner had showed up. It was nice to think that there had been someone who cared, even if it was just in a professional sense. 

“Sergeant Tanner confirmed that was the case, Doctor,” confirmed the male nurse who had tried to calm him earlier. Brian thought he was a Beta, but his nose seemed to be as affected as everything else was right now and he couldn't entirely trust that assumption. Chances were he was either an Alpha or Beta. Alphas were attracted to highly stressful, intense roles of power, like medicine, business management, or professional athletes. Betas spanned the whole range of employment but Omegas were rarely seen outside of their home, and when they were it was almost always in roles that suited their new purpose in life; caring or teaching roles. You would think nurse would be high on that list, but generally anything that had unpredictable hours was off the market for Omegas, after all what kind of Alpha would be happy with an unreliable Omega who was never around when needed? Besides, nursing was highly competitive and unless you were a natural born Omega, something which only about 1.7% of the population was, then chances were you had lost a fight somewhere in life, or surrendered, and neither of these traits were likely to encourage competition. Brian mostly thought that was bullshit, but it seemed to hold true for most of the Omega population and it was what everybody thought. Nothing he could do to change it anyway, he'd lost against Vince and now he was on the bottom of the food chain. Even the medical staff around him seemed to act like he was incapable of making his own autonomous decisions. 

“We'll have to wait for the Alpha to come then,” the doctor sighed, as if it was an inconvenience to him. He had no idea how much of a blow those words were to Brian. No one was coming for him. Dom didn't even know that he'd been Bit, unless Vince had been bragging, and if he did know then chances were he knew Brian was a cop and therefore would want nothing to do with him. No one was coming. Brian was alone, and that thought hurt almost as much as the physiological changes in his body.


	6. A Welcome For The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments and kudos. Sorry about the mini break, I've been busy! It was only two days! Hope you enjoy the update.

**Dom**

“Toretto residence,” Dom intoned into the phone.

“Is this Dominic Toretto?”

“Who's asking?”

“My name is Tanner. I'm a friend of Brian's.”

“Why are you calling me? I haven't seen Spilner in over a week.”

“That's why I'm calling.”

“Is there a point to this, Mr Tanner?”

“It's not Mr... it's Detective. I was Brian's immediate superior officer.”

“So he is a cop?” Dom's hand tightened around the phone to the point where the plastic creaked. He wanted to punch a wall. Better yet, he wanted to punch Brian. “What the hell are you telling me for?”

“Finally, a pertinent question. One I think you should be asking your second. Then you'll need to go to the hospital and request access to a patient under the name of O'Conner. Normally I wouldn't say this to a criminal, but Brian thinks you're different so... I trust you'll do the right thing, Toretto.” The dial tone signalled the end of the conversation. 

Dom was in a rage, and the only person he had to turn to answers for was, unfortunately for him, within easy reach.

“What the fuck man! What was that for?” Vince asked, doubling over and holding his nose.

Despite what his criminal record stated, Dom wasn't a violent man and he specifically wasn't violent to those in his care which included his entire clan. Before Lompoc he'd never even raised his voice to Mia, never horsed around with Leon and could never have dreamed of being anything less than gentle with Jesse, and the only kind of rough play he and Letty had indulged in had been pleasurable for the both of them. Afterwards he had tried, at first, to keep his distance. Hadn't wanted the stain of prison life to contaminate the purity of his family. Mia and Letty though... they hadn't let him walk away. All of them had fought to get him back, and while he wasn't all of what he had been before he was as close as anyone could hope to be. Hitting Vince was extreme, he was talking about hurting his best friend, a man who was more brother than blood could ever make him. Then again, ever since Brian had come into their lives everything had felt extreme, and Vince was the one who seemed to be escalating it at every corner.

“Tell me why Brian's in hospital?”

Vince paled. “Shit. Seriously?”

“Does it feel like I'm joking?” Dom asked, gesturing to his friend's bloody nose. He received a glare in response.

“Look, the man's a cop and you just god damn won't see it! I have no idea what it is about him that has you being led around by reigns with blinkers on but I had to do something to make you see.”

“What did you do?” Dom slowly enunciated, anger and tension running through every consonant.

“Nothing much,” Vince smirked. “He's just too pretty to be an Alpha, so I put him in his place.”

“You bit him?” Dom wanted to hit Vince again, but instead his fist made a satisfying crunch against the wall. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt this time.

“C'mon, Dom, it's not like I mated him or anything. Stuff like this happens all the time. Struggles between Alphas have to end one of two ways; with a fight or with a fuck. Either way someone goes down.”

“You knew how I felt about Brian.”

“You trusted him and he was going to sell you out for a shiny new badge and a pat on the back. Hell, he was already the pig's bitch, now I just made it official.”

“You ruined his life.”

“I changed it.”

“You changed him. Made him an Omega. Made him clan.”

“No, you can't be serious Dom! He's a cop. Fuck. He's the enemy, man. Tell me you see that now!”

“No, he was a cop but Omegas aren't allowed to be in the armed forced or the police, so now he's on his ass in the cold and that's on you, Vince.”

“It's on him. He wasn't strong enough.”

“Right, like Jesse wasn't, you mean?”

Vince's face twisted in disgust. “Nah man, that's not right.”

Jesse and Leon had met in juvy before they'd met anyone else in the Toretto clan. They'd been assigned a cell together, but Leon had been sick and sent to the infirmary for one night. A new offender had transferred in and the powers that be had thought it a good idea to let the newby sleep with Jesse, who had been a model prisoner. Before Leon had been sick Jesse had been an Alpha, but when he got his clean bill of health he'd returned to find an Omega. A few days later Leon and Jesse had been transferred out. Overcrowding and good behaviour, they said, but the truth was that the prison warden felt guilty for putting Jesse in that situation. The kid wasn't built with fight in him. His strength came from his mind and his heart, not his fists. 

“That's exactly the same thing, and you know how I feel about it. Now, you messed up so it's gonna be up to you to fix it. This isn't something I can forgive easily, Vince.” Dom turned to leave, striding with purpose to the garage.

“Dom, where are you going?” Vince asked, his voice sounded hoarse even travelling over the steadily increasing distance.

“I'm going to bring the new recruit home. Our family just got bigger.”


	7. A Welcome For The Enemy (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and finally, something you have all been waiting for! 
> 
> And by that I mean interaction, not sex!

**Brian**

For a moment Brian thought he was dreaming and self-pity surged through him vying for dominance over the pain that radiated from his abdomen. It had gotten so bad that he was fantasizing that Dom had come for him, to take him in and give him a clan to belong to. It was a naïve dream that he hadn’t given the time of day since his mom made it clear that her latest alpha was more important than her son. He’d been remarkably slow to get the message but Brian knew how little family really mattered long before she kicked him out. 

“You’re awake,” Dom’s voiced was perfectly replicated by his mind and Brian hated his own subconscious right now.

Brian didn’t open his mouth to speak, not wanting to seem crazy. He tried to think his gratitude and sorrow, believing his mind would allow the thought to penetrate his delusion. In response to his silence Dom frowned and drew near the bed upon which Brian was stretched across. His presence seemed to make the light in the room dim and Brian swore he felt Dom’s body heat, but assumed it must be a side effect of the fever. That was until Dom’s hand landed on Brian’s head, heavy, hot and as real as the panic attack Brian was about to have.

“Hey, no, calm down. Breathe, Brian,” Dom’s voice was soothing even as it caused the reaction it was trying to prevent. Dom’s other hand moved to rest over Brian’s heart and he felt surrounded, overwhelmed and anchored. It was both the best and most freighting feeling that Brian had ever felt and he wanted it simultaneously to never end and to have never happened to him. Dom had come for him, but the reason why wasn’t clear and Brian wasn’t relishing having his heart broken when Dom found out he was a cop and disowned him. Mia’s words echoed in his head, ‘he owns you now’. He’d been too afraid to let her know how much those words meant, and now they were a bitter reminder of what he could never have.

“You’re here? Why, why are you here?”

“Your boss called me, Tanner? Said there was something that was mine at the hospital. Vince filled in the blanks.”

Brian couldn't look at Dom anymore, not now there were no barriers left between them. He guessed now they both knew the worst in each other. Brian had seen the pictures of Kenny Linder after Dom had worked him over in his grief fuelled rage, and Dom knew the depth of deception that Brian surrounded himself with. 

“I'm angry, Brian,” Dom confessed, letting Brian pull away from his hold. Brian felt Dom's eyes on him but he couldn't meet them.

“You're here for revenge? To gloat that you came out on top? Did you send Vince after me? I didn't think you had it in you but I've been wrong before.”

“I never would have sanctioned Vince's actions, ever. Not before I got sent down and not now I've seen first hand how the process changes someone. That's the first thing you need to know, and the most important right now.”

Brian nodded. His chest loosened slightly and breathing came a little easier. He'd been right about Dom and the world seemed a little less scary. “Why did you come here?”

“Not because Tanner asked me to, because you needed me to and I couldn't turn my back on you.”

Brian had to look at Dom then, if only to see the sincerity in Dom's eyes and let the man know how much it was breaking him. “I'm a cop Dom – if I had proof it was you with the truckers I would have betrayed you!”

“I don't believe that. You don't believe that. If you didn't care about us then you wouldn't call it a betrayal.”

Brian shook his head. “I can't deal with this.”

“You can, and you will. You're part of the Toretto Clan now, O'Conner, and Torettos don't back down just because something is hard. Understand?”

“Not really. I don't know why you're doing this.”

“Mi familia. It isn't something you pick, Brian, it chooses you. Get some sleep, we'll talk more when you wake up.”

“You'll still be here?” Brian didn't believe him when he nodded his head, but he let Dom take his hand and dutifully closed his eyes. It was nice to believe in the lie sometimes.


	8. A Welcome For The Enemy (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** this chapter is brought to you with zero medical knowledge. Apologies! Just remember it's an A/B/O story and that's never been based on genuine medical information anyway!

Seeing Brian had changed a lot of things for Dom. Obligation, guilt and anger had brought him to Brian's door, but now that he had come face to face with the man who single handedly almost destroyed Dom's entire existence he found he couldn't hold on to those same emotions. Perhaps Brian had set out with destruction on his mind, but it seemed the only thing demolished in the wake of Brian's undercover operation was Brian's own life. Dom was an Alpha through and through, but he knew a lot about being an Omega. There were a small percentage of natural born Omegas in the world but to most of the Alpha population they felt like unicorns, a fairytale your mother tells you when you are sick and in need of reassurance that there was gold at the end of the rainbow, or that your pet cat really was with grandma in heaven. Dom had grown up in a traditional Alpha-beta household, but his mom had died when he'd been an angry sullen pre-teen. It had transformed his life. Suddenly his dad had been forced to work all hours just to pay off the hospital bills mom had racked up and the mortgage on their modest three bedroom house in Echo Park. There had been talk of saving for Mia's education, but when their dad died and Dom got arrested that money had been spent on necessities. Dom had returned from prison to find Mia living at the edge of poverty. It had pissed him off. Their life had never been easy but with family around Dom had always found a reason to smile. Seeing Mia after two years of prison hell had been a kick in the ribs. Neither of them smiled, not until after Leon, Vince, Letty and Jesse had come to them. It was strange to think about it like that, after all he'd known Vince since they were kids and Letty had started circling him when she was a teenager, but they hadn't become a family until Jesse.

Jesse was the reason that Dom knew all about Omegas. Dom had been in prison, but that was a hell hole filled with restrictions, routines and rules. Some people started out as Alphas but ended up as Omegas, it wasn't pleasant but it was all about fighting to survive. Jesse had experienced that, although he and Leon had only been in juvey. Dom hadn't known Jesse beforehand, but the man he was today was every inch an Omega and an individual. He wasn't this sex crazed nymphomaniac with lusty heat cycles who's life goal was to breed. Those were the media stereotypes that were perpetuated in porn and B-movies. Jesse however... he was smart, infallibly kind, even tempered and generous. Those were qualities that Leon ensured him Jesse had always had. Becoming an Omega hadn't changed Jesse in any way other than to give him the ability to get pregnant and birth a child. The fact was making him an Omega against his will was unfair and cruel because it made his life three hundred percent harder. Without Leon around it was scary to think what could have happened to Jesse. Luckily they all found each other and that was what family was for.

Brian, however, he was different again. He'd fought, Dom could see that, although he had no idea if he fought because it was Vince and he hadn't consented, or because he needed to maintain his Alpha status. There was something other about Brian. When he'd first walked into the market Dom hadn't been able to get a firm grip on his gender. Dom had been sat in the back office and hadn't wanted to come up with a reason to get close enough to the stranger to scent him, and a part of Dom had known that if Brian had scented Omega he would have been compelled to bring him in to the family. Letty would have hated that, especially considering... Still, Dom had eventually come face to face with Brian when he'd been urged by Mia and Letty to break up the fight between Brian and Vince. Alpha hormones had been raging and Dom had gotten a strong scent. It should have quelled any desire to get close to Brian, but that fact was that if anything Dom had wanted Brian more now that he knew his smell. It was why he'd tried so god damned hard to push him away, sending him packing and getting him fired. Or trying to, anyway. Brian being a cop made a lot of sense now, explained why Harry – the rat – fought so hard to keep him even when it put his business at odds with Dom's desires, a dangerous position to be in for a man who relied so heavily on Dom's patronage. Every day Brian became more entwined in Dom's idea of what his family looked like until he was starting to wonder if he would ever be okay if Brian left. It was the one thing that Dom couldn't stand; people leaving him. Looks like he wouldn't have to worry about that now, however it wasn't something Dom would ever dream of thanking Vince for. Just as he despised the Alpha who bit Jesse, he felt a deep loathing for Vince's own actions that vied for dominance against his deep love for the other man. Dom would need to find a way to reconcile Vince's wrong-doing and his desire to maintain their friendship, or else Brian would end up tearing a wedge between his family despite his own intentions. 

“You're O'Conner's Alpha?” A doctor emerged from a corridor, staring at Dom with suspicion and distrust. It put the fight back in Dom, who squared his shoulders and tried his best not to glare at the physician.

“I am. Dominic Toretto,” he confirmed. His dad had taught him all about facing up to responsibility, even if it had been a lesson learned to late.

“I'm Doctor Spencer. Do you want to tell me where you were when Mr O'Conner was admitted?”

Brian had a doctor who cared about more than ticking his chart, which was great but the Alpha's tone was setting Dom's teeth on edge. He clenched his fist and the doctor's eye brow rose. “Look, I don't want a pissing contest with you. Fact is I didn't know about Brian's condition until Detective Tanner called me last night. First thing I did when I found out is make my way here. So that's where I was. Now, are you going to tell me how bad it is or do I have to wait for you to tell Brian first then get it second hand?” Dom allowed himself to cross his arms over his chest. He was done justifying himself to people. He needed this man's help to make sure Brian got better and that was the only reason he'd explained himself. Never again would he let someone make him feel like an inferior Alpha. Never again would he let himself act like one.

“Fair enough,” the doctor seemed to begrudgingly respect Dom's words and they moved on to matter at hand. “O'Conner was admitted following a collapse at the grocery store. He woke up briefly in the ambulance and reported experiencing pain in his lower abdomen. He has a fever which we've been working to bring under-control, but what's more worrying is the jaundice and the respiratory issues.”

“What have you done for him?”

“Without an Alpha consent there wasn't much we could do. None of his symptoms were extreme enough to kill him so all we could do was make him comfortable until his body started to adjust. We've had him on a saline drip to keep him hydrated and administered painkillers as needed. What I would like to do is operate.”

“You just said his life isn't in danger. Isn't operating a bit extreme for his type of condition?”

The doc stared at him coldly. “Mr Toretto, if it's a matter of insurance then I've already been assured that the LAPD will pick up the bill for any procedures relating to his gender conversion since the initial incident happened when he was in their employ.”

“Fuck that,” Dom growled. “I'll take care of the money. That's not why I'm asking. He just... he looks so weak. Besides, I've never heard of surgery in a conversion.”

“Right, well, despite that fact you haven't heard of it, it is fairly common in this wonderful modern age of medicine. We used to believe that unless an Omega was allowed to go through the transformation unhindered and unhelped then they wouldn't be able to have children. We thought nature knew best. However, we have since been able to improve the fatality rate and decrease it by thirty two percent by preforming minor surgeries to ease the conversion. For example the pain in his side could be caused by gall stones, kidney stones, pancreatic, an infection, internal bleeding or simply the movement of organs as his body prepares to grow a womb. The jaundice will almost certainly need surgery as well. Other ways in which we can help is to provide his body with extra resources to use, the reason that he's experiencing shortness of breath is because his organs are rearranging themselves and it's using up all of his iron stores to do so. We should start by giving him vitamin B12 injections and then giving him a year supply of ferrous fumarate to take one twice a day.”

Dom nodded. He understood the gist but medical mambo jumbo went straight over his head. He was a mechanic, not a doctor. “Okay, do all of that.”

The doctor sighed heavily, managing to sound both relieved and exasperated all at once. “We need your written consent.”

“Shouldn't you be asking Brian for that?”

“Mr Toretto, I assume you have a clan?”

Dom nodded.

“So you know how things work. There are people in the world who want to grant Omegas all the freedom that Betas have, but until they succeed I'm bound by law and duty to make sure I preform all the necessary checks. If you want to discuss this course of treatment with Mr Toretto then feel free, I'm not interested in standing in your way, but at the end of the day I need your signature.”

“I understand. I need to talk to him first. This all started because someone I trusted made a decision on his behalf, I don't want to continue like that.” To Dom's shock the Doctor smiled at that and waved to the closed door of Brian's hospital room. Dom took a deep breath and went back in to face Brian feeling even more guilty now that he knew the full ramifications of what Vince had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you are the best! Love to you all! Sorry for the wait - I was visiting the folks this weekend and didn't have my laptop on me. This is a longer chapter to make up for that... and because I just couldn't stop writing! Wow. 
> 
> Also, I'm dying to make a mix for this even though I have no artistic ability and no idea what songs to use. Any suggestions? Can't promise I'll use then but I would love some input :)


	9. A Welcome For The Enemy (IIII)

**Dom**

Dom laid the options out in front of Brian, trying his best to keep emotion out of his voice so no one would accuse him of swaying the decision, not that he believed he had that kind of a pull over Brian. The Doctor watched from the door way, his eyes icy and judgemental even as Dom handed over control to Brian. He didn't believe in taking away someone's decisions about their own body and he wasn't a fan of the old fashioned school of thought that Omegas needed and appreciated such high handed treatment.

Panic flared up in Brian's eyes when Dom mentioned surgery and while his gaze did flicker towards the doctor it was Dom he addressed his response to the situation, outright refusing any medical procedure that involved going under anaesthesia. The doctor's disappointment was obvious but there was nothing he could legally do to change Brian's mind.

“You'll need a discharge form then,” he advised brusquely.

“Hey, wait!” Dom said. “You can't treat him here?”

“What for? His temperature is down and he's refused the only treatment we can offer.”

“You said he needed the surgery.”

The doctor nodded, “I would prefer to act aggressively and give your Omega the best chance of a successful and an easier conversion but like I said, I can't force you to sign as long as his life isn't in danger. Other than that, he's just another body taking up a bed, so I'll have to discharge you against doctor's wishes.”

“You sure this is what you want?” Dom asked when the doctor had left to fetch his paperwork. He had rushed over to Brian's side once he'd found out about his condition and hadn't had the chance to think beyond the immediate. Brian had been an undercover cop with the LAPD, he had no idea where he was really from, if he had people, where Brian lived when he wasn't sleeping in Harry's back-room and what to do about the fact he essentially belonged to Dom, or rather he would do if he allowed himself to be marked. It was obvious that things could not continue as they were, but that didn't mean Dom knew the alternative.

Brian jerked his head in a nod. “I don't want anyone touching me... I don't need the surgery.”

“Like I said, Brian, it;s your choice, I just want you to know that the option is there.”

“Here,” the doctor arrived back to find the two men waiting in an uncomfortable silence. He shoved the paperwork at Dom and advised him to hand it to the front desk on his way out before leaving once again, obviously displeased with the way things had turned out.

“Okay, says here we need your full name. You ready to start giving me the truth?”

“No reason to lie anymore,” Brian said with a wince at the low blow. “Full name is Brian James O'Conner.”

“Still a typical white boy name,” he scoffed and noted it down.

“Age?”

“Twenty-three, born July 21st.”

“A summer baby, suits you.”

Brian glared. “Are you going to mock all of my personal details?”

“Maybe,” Dom smiled. Truthfully most of the form was about Dom and not Brian so there was very little left to fill in. Dom left his own contact number since he assumed the phone Brian had been using was a burner paid for by the cops, and tried not to focus on how strange it felt to fill out his own Echo Park address in the section that asked where the patient would be staying. Brian made his way to the bathroom to change into the clothes he'd been admitted in; a pair of dirty jeans and an oversized red t-shirt, before joining Dom at the reception desk to hand the form over and the remaining cash for billings. Brian blanched when he saw the amount of money his hospital stay had incurred and promised to pay Dom back every cent, to which Dom shrugged and said 'okay' because he knew it would make Brian feel better about the awkward situation. 

Outside they climbed into the car Dom had driven here, a 1995 Volkswagen Jetta GT that was polished to a shine and smelt like new leather and old oil on the inside. It was comforting.

“Who's ride?” Brian asked, knowing it wasn't Dom's style.

“It's Jesse's dad's car.”

“No way? Fuck. Would he be okay with me being in here?” Despite the general association of Alpha's being excessively jealous and possessive it was generally Omegas who were the territorial ones. Something to do with nesting instincts. The reason Brian hadn't seen the Jetta before was because it was something of a closely guarded secret. Jesse's dad had brought it just a few months before he'd been locked up. It was Jesse's only tie to his dad, who had forbidden his Omega son from visiting him in prison. 

“Jesse suggested it,” Dom revealed.

“He knew I was a cop when he said that?”

“Found out ten minutes before, about the time my fist was reshaping Vince's face. You don't know me, Brian, not really, so I'll tell you this once; I do not approve of turning. I've already told you that I didn't send Vince after you, and I get that you might be sceptical, but I need you to believe me about this.”

“I believe that Vince acted alone, I always believed that.”

“Good then, we won't have any problems.”

Dom stated the ignition and put the car in first gear to drive off. Suddenly Brian's hand shot out and gripped at his arm.

“Dom? Where are we going?”

Dom's mouth compressed into an unhappy line. “I'm taking you home, Brian. With me.”


	10. A Home for a Heathen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I apologies for any inaccuracies or cohesion or if I forget any details. I don't have a beta and am ripping these chapters out as fast as possible to avoid this becoming another wip. I am a chapter ahead of myself now and hope to stay that way. As always thanks for your comments and please keep them coming because they are the best motivation and make me smile :)

**Brian**

The ride between the hospital and Echo Park was spent in silence. Brian tried to understand the 180 his life had experienced. Two months ago he'd been a beat cop struggling to earn any respect or notice among his peers at the precinct. His evaluation reports all read 'eager but has a problem with authority, takes too many unnecessary risks'. Tanner pulling him out for the job had been his Hail Mary, which was why he'd been so desperate to succeed. Two weeks ago he'd been an undercover Alpha cop finally getting a chance to prove his worth. One week ago he'd been alone, beaten and ruined, not sure if he had the will to survive or any reason. Now here he was on the cusp of getting everything he'd ever wanted; a Clan. It didn't feel real and that was fair enough because how could it be? Brian was a cop, and despite Toretto's guilt complex there wasn't really any way they could just pretend that they hadn't started this out with Brian deceiving them. Dom's guilt could only carry them so far, after that either genuine emotion would need to kick in or Brian would find himself out in the cold again. He wasn't sure if he could live in this moment knowing that sooner or later it was all going to crash and burn around him. Even if Dom could find a way back to the way things had been between them before, there was no chance that Leon, Letty or Mia would be able to forgive him and he couldn't exactly imagine Vince feeling all cuddly towards him even if he had been the one who's dick had caused this. Dom might be the king of his clan, but he was an elected official and the people could riot. 

“Dom, what are we even doing? I can't go back with you.”

“You worried about Mia? Don't worry, you haven't been around long enough to break her heart. One date doesn't equal true love, Brian.”

“It's not just her.”

Dom's knuckled whitened as his fists clenched around the steering wheel. For a moment Brian wasn't sure if he was going to receive the silent treatment but Dom eventually replied. “Vince won't bother you. If he does, he'll have to deal with me. He's my best friend, Brian, but what he did to you puts him on my shit list. He knows that, and I seriously doubt that he's going to want to do anything to jeopardise getting back into my good graces.”

Brian wasn't as comforted by this as Dom probably assumed he would be. They drew up outside of the Toretto house and Dom killed the engine. It was dusky outside now and everyone was inside their houses, probably eating dinner, watching tv or putting their children to bed. Brian fidgeted in his seat while he waited for Dom to act.

“This all happened pretty fast, Brian, so I'm going to go on inside and talk to them before coming out to get you, okay?” It wasn't really a question, because Dom was already outside of the car by the time he'd finished speaking. He didn't spare a backwards glance for Brian before going inside and Brian felt his heart sink. 

Inside the Toretto house it looked inviting. There were three lights on so he guessed there were multiple people home despite the fact that only Dom, Letty and Mia lived there full time. The living room light was on and shadows through the closed curtains indicated that there were at least two people inside. Upstairs, first on the right, was the bathroom which was lit up. The side of the house was illuminated at the back so the kitchen light was also on and Brian wondered if Mia was cooking or cleaning. His stomach growled in response to the idea of food and he realised that he hadn't eaten a full meal in almost a month. He'd been surviving on the tuna-no-crust sandwiches that he'd brought at the Toretto market and it was no wonder that they tasted like ambrosia in comparison to the stale cheetos and expired beef jerky that he'd fuelled himself on inbetween stops at the market. 

Brian couldn't imagine going inside that house, no matter how warm and inviting it looked. He felt like this was exactly where he belonged, alone on the outside waiting for scraps to be thrown his way. Still, he waited for Dom hoping that he would come for him and finally Brian could allow himself the comfort of believing in someone. Minutes ticked by and the air drew colder. The starts started to shine brightly against the steadily darkening sky and the street light behind him buzzed conspicuously. The dashboard clock told him that it had only been fifteen minutes since Dom went inside but in his mind he'd been waiting years. Give him five more minutes, Brian cautioned himself, just another five. 

Anther five minutes ticked by slowly and painfully like teach tock was a stab at Brian's soul. Then another five, and another until he'd been waiting half an hour for Dom. He started to believe this was some kind of cruel trick and that he would never be invited inside. A part of him knew he was being irrational, but he was hungry, tired and in pain. Finally after forty minutes he couldn't take it anymore. He opened the car door and started walking away from the life he had come so close to having. It wasn't worth it if they didn't want him, anyway.


	11. A Home for a Heathen (II)

**Letty**

They were still arguing an hour after Mia had announced that Brian had ran off. Vince said it was a clear sign that the buster didn’t want to be part of the Clan, that he was rejecting them. This only served to aggravate both Toretto siblings, which was when Leon and Jesse intervened. Letty had reacted the opposite of what most people would have pegged. There had been no explosive rage at the idea of Dom brining in another Omega the way she had been when he’d suggested Jesse, it had taken her a while to calm down from that and only when he has ensured her that Leon was Jesse’s primary alpha even though they didn’t have a sexual relationship. Things had been good since Jesse and Leon came, they had formed a family group centred around protection and a common love of fast cars. Adding another Omega was not something that Letty had ever anticipated, and considering how Dom had been acting ever since Brian had shown up she was surprised at herself that there was only the smallest seed of jealousy. More dominant than that was an unnamed emotion that made her heart race and her brain cloud over with the longing in her heart. She didn’t care to name the emotion, couldn’t be that honest with herself, but it was her motivation for cutting through all the bullshit and going after Brian alone. She grabbed a hoody that smelt like Dom and motor oil and scooped up the bag of meds that Brian had left the hospital with. Dom noticed her just as she was grabbing her keys from next to the cooker and shouted after her but she didn’t have time for his questions. He hadn’t taken action so she would.

She found him after an hour of looking, the one place no one would think to look for him was the one place she should have looked first, the market. At this time of night the market was locked down, lights off and a fake security light flashing in the corner. Brian must have jimmied the lock. It was a bad neighbourhood but Dom looked intimidating and there was no cash kept on the premises so no reward for breaking in. He sat, sadly silhouetted against the moonlight and shaking with pain. Letty stared at him for a while before approaching. It wasn’t pity she felt towards him although many would. Letty tended to want to crush what she pitied. She didn’t want to crush Brian, not even knowing he had been a cop.

Eventually she punched in the code for the door and entered the building, making no effort to hide her presence but still keeping the lights off. Brian flinched at the noise and moved into a defensible position; back against the far wall with the kitchen exit to his right and a window on the left. He was ready to bolt, but Letty wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Hey, slow down cowboy,” she held her hands up, a universal gesture of ‘I come in peace’. She crept towards him gently as she could until she reached the counter where she hopped onto a stool and patted the space next to her before sitting back to wait. She had all the time in the world.

Brian looked torn between escape and curiosity. She didn’t have long to wait before Brian joined her at the counter, although he didn’t at her.

“Bet I’m the last person you thought would come for you.”

A shrug, his face turned away. 

“I’ve got your stuff,” she offered.

“Thanks,” he went to stand up as if to leave.

It was her turn to shrug. “You can take it and leave if you want, but you don’t have to. What Dom was offering was genuine, and no one would interfere with that. You’ve seen how he is with Jesse. Is that really something you want to walk away from? I mean, come on Brian, you were a cop, you know what the world out there is like.” That was the Letty triad, first giving the impression of not giving a shit either way, followed by some good old fashioned emotional manipulation and then the cold hard truth. It worked every time, even on Dom.

“I can’t stay… Mia…”

“She’ll get over it. She’s a big girl and you’ve been in her life all of a few weeks. Give her some credit, will ya?” Letty felt a stab of guilt for encouraging Mia to go for it with Brian. She’d urged her mostly due to her own fears after observing the tension between Dom and Brian that was more than just friendly rivalry. Brian wasn't like Jesse, and he wasn't like Vince. Their relationship was something else all together.

Brian shook his head, but he say back down. “I can't think straight like this.”

“It'll pass. Just... come back until you've recovered from the conversion and then make your decision. That make sense?”

“Yeah,” his voice was hoarse, quiet. 

Letty didn't let her satisfaction show. She stood up and slung the hoody over Brian's lean frame and rubbed his arms through the fabric. “I'll drive,” she announced, and walked him out of the market and back into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning guys, I may not be very active in the next two weeks. I'll try and write as much as possible but I'm off to Reading Festival this weekend (whoop!) which is my Thursday-Monday gone. I have at least one more chapter in the works that I will 100% be posting before then and it's almost 2,000 words so I won't be leaving you lonely. it's a nice way to leave you for a few days!


	12. UnFit to Fit In (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I genuinely thought I had already posted this chapter already. Since I've been back from Reading it's been crazy. Work busy after the bank hols, and then I cam down with laryngitis and now a cold, plus a busy weekend of ctaching up with old friends. So I'll post this and get to work on some new stuff!!!!

**Jesse**

Brian being brought into the Clan was kind of anticlimactic. When Dom had told them what was going on there had been a lot of people with a lot of things to say and even Leon had jumped in with his opinion. Jesse had stayed quiet, a role which people had come to expect him to fulfil so it wasn’t seen as abnormal. Internally he had been reeling. He’d never considered another Omega coming into the Toretto Clan. It used to be that owning Omegas was seen as a sign of status or great wealth. In more modern times, with so few Omegas around, it was actually fairly taboo to have more than one Omega in a Clan that wasn’t related by blood. Still, there was nothing average about the Toretto Clans. 

Jesse just couldn’t imagine how Brian would fit into their small family group. His unease only lasted until Brian was shepherded inside by Letty hours after the beginning of the argument. Brian looked shattered. He seemed to have lost about three pounds of muscle and it showed in his face. He held himself tightly, enveloped in one of Dom’s hooded sweatshirts, and stood as far away from the noisy group of clan as he could in the small front room of the Toretto house. Dom asked if he was hungry but Brian shook his head. Mia, however, was having none of it and insisted he eat some leftovers while she put together a bed for him. She was fussing over him like a mother hen which was a good sign. It meant she had already let go of any romantic feelings she had previously held for Brian. Jesse had gone through a similar, albeit more painful, change with his ex-girlfriend Hannah back when he’d come out of juvey. They’d been together since they were ten and had planned their whole life together, but she’d been an Omega. It was for the best really, even when Jesse had been an Alpha he’d never… met the stereotype. Even as an Omega he wasn’t typical. He had often wished he’d been born a Beta as a teenager, but somehow despite his uniqueness he’d ended up with the best bunch of people, and with Leon.

For the first five days Brian slept almost constantly. After Mia fed him up he was sent up to the spare bedroom where all of the clan had at some point bunked. There was a rickety old bunk-bed against the far wall and a sofa bed underneath the single pane window. That was where Brian nestled himself and slept. Leon, Mia, Letty and Jesse all took turns waking Brian up to feed him soup or sandwiches and make sure he took his meds, which was a cocktail of synthetic hormones, corticosteroids, iron supplements, painkillers and vitamin water. For obvious reasons Vince was banned from being alone with Brian for the foreseeable future. They were going to wait to see how Brian coped with the conversion. Some people never felt comfortable as an Omega, and this was especially true in cases where the conversion had been a result of a dominance battle, and even more so when the Alpha was over thirty. Brian was young, how young Jesse wasn't exactly sure but certainly less than twenty-five, so he had a good chance at adapting. His attitude towards Vince, however, might never change and Jesse wouldn't blame him. He could never face the Alpha who'd changed him, even if he hadn't enjoyed being an Alpha. It should have been a choice, but Jesse had been fifteen and no one had asked him, just like no one had asked Brian.

On the eighth day Mia came downstairs from visiting Brian with concern written all over her face. “He hasn't slept in three days.”

“Well yeah, but he spent five days sleeping in the first place. It's just balanced now, right?” Vince suggested, taking a swig of orange juice straight from the container.

Mia winced. “That's not how it works. Also, you're replacing that.”

“He needed to sleep, man, his body is using all of its energy reserves to complete the conversion,” Leon explained. He was the resident expert, having watched Jesse go through the same thing when they were younger. He eyed Jesse now with his own unique expression that mixed guilt and pride with adoration. 

“Is there something wrong with him? Do we need a doctor?” Letty asked. Jesse was still surprised at Letty's attitude towards Brian. He expected hostility but instead she was almost as bad as Mia. It was uncharacteristic. It wasn't that Jesse thought Letty was a terrible person even if their relationship had been rough to start with, but he knew this was hard for her and she had a tendency to take her frustrations out on the object of those feelings. Even though rationally she must know Brian wasn't at fault, she knew that now he had been bit he was a threat to her position. It was instinctive, not entirely her fault, primary betas and omegas had a rocky history, and that was before you added Brian's cop status into the mix. 

“No. I'll go see him,” Jesse offered, and jogged up the staircase before anyone could argue. He was sure that if he spared them a backwards glance he could catch Leon staring after him, his heart in his eyes. He knew how difficult this was for Jesse, how many memories it brought back. 

“Brian? Bri, man, I'm going to come in okay?” Jesse warned before opening the door. 

Brian was starting to look better. His skin was less yellow than it had been when he arrived and a doctor was due to visit at the end of the week to advise if they would need to reconsider surgery. He insisted his pain was 'manageable' and took the bare minimum of painkillers that he required. No one argued with him because they saw how important this was, and it wasn't doing any harm because he was eating well and keeping it down. He would start putting some weight on soon, which was probably a good thing since Brian had looked half-starved when he'd first arrived in their lives and had only grown more gaunt during the undercover mission. Jesse would feel comfortable betting his dad's car on the fact that Brian hadn't been eating much other than that tuna-no-crust sandwich Mia had made him every day at the market.

“How are you feeling?” Jesse asked. 

Brian was sat on his makeshift sofa-bed starting out at the window. His body was curled into itself like he was trying to keep warm except he was dressed in a cool white t-shirt that had belonged to Dom and a pair of shorts, with the blanket underneath him. It wasn't temperature that had him positioned that way. He was, effectively, giving himself a hug.

“I'm not hungry,” he mumbled, continuing to gaze outside the window. Jesse came closer to see what it was that caught his gaze. Ah, Dominic. Dom had been... absent since he brought Brian home. For all his big talk about how Brian was effectively Clan now that Vince had bit him, he had spent more energy on avoiding the man than welcoming him. 

“It's okay, you know.”

Brian turned to look at him, brow furrowed. “What is?”

Jesse stared him down, he wanted the other man to see his sincerity. “These emotions you're feeling, it's okay to admit that you have them, that you always had. Society is basically a dick. It tells us that Alphas are strong, confident, macho men who never feel insecure or lonely but that's all propaganda. After all, if they admitted to being just like regular Betas or, God forbid, Omegas, then how could they justify their power over us? I respect Alphas who admit to being just as human as the rest of humanity. Gods they are not.”

“Like Leon?”

Jesse laughed. It was considered rude to ask someone's gender, although Alphas tended to make a big deal of projecting it via their clothing, body language and words. It was easy enough to mix up the genders, especial Alphas and Betas. The lack of respect given to Omegas in society tended to single them out. They were always the ones with the kids, or the ones who didn't speak up for themselves because they'd been trained to wait for their Alphas to do so. “No, man, Leon is a Beta.”

“So you two aren't...”

“No, we are. At least, as much as we want to be.”

Brian shook his head. Jesse knew he wasn't making all the sense in the world, but sometimes their were more important things than making sense and those were the things that mattered the most. “Look, all I'm saying is... becoming an Omega is good for one thing. People think we're weak so they don't expect us to keep strong and silent. If something is bothering you or you need something, as an Omega you can say it and no one would think less of you. It's like a free pass to show your emotions.”

“You're a pretty amazing guy, Jesse, you know that? I just don't think I'm there yet, you know. I haven't even finished my conversion,” he said lightly, but there was a tension to his shoulders that belied his easy words.

“That's what I mean, man. Those emotions have always been a part of you, becoming an Omega isn't going to make you less of a man or any bullshit like that. It's just that now you can talk about it. It's okay, Brian.”

Brian's eyes glittered with moisture. He breathed in a deep shuddering sigh and when he released it he sort of let his body go and found himself laying on the bed. There were no words or sobs, but Jesse could see that he was distraught and this was the only way he knew how to show that emotion right now. Jesse approached carefully and sat down on the bed.

“I'm going to lie down next to you, thank okay? You don't have to say anything unless it's a 'no' and then I'll go away for now,” he explained as he rolled over so that he was next to Brian. He didn't make a move to touch the other man, but after a few minutes Brian had wiggled his torso across the space between them and Jesse could feel the body heat Brian was producing. He made a mental note to ask Mia to check his temperature again later, but for now stretched a tentative hand out to rest on Brian's shoulder. The man practically mewed and Jesse knew he'd been right. Brian was touch starved, something all humans in life suffered from. Most people, with the exception of people with Autism or haphephobia, took great comfort in touch and found it relaxing. Jesse wouldn't be surprised to learn that Brian hadn't been touched by anyone other than the occasional one night stand since he was a teenager, maybe even longer. It was a devastating thought and Jesse shifted so he could cling to Brian's back. For once Jesse was the big spoon, and he was glad that he could provide this service for Brian. After an hour or so of slowly released tension, Jesse noticed that Brian's breathing was starting to even out. He made a move to subtly disentangle himself from Brian but the other man grabbed his hand and held him in place. 

“Please don't leave,” Brian begged in his near sleep vulnerability.

“Okay. Okay, I'll stay. We're family now, Brian. I'm not going anywhere,” Jesse soothed.

Brian released his hand and fell into a deep calming sleep. Jesse stayed with him until they both woke up hours later, feeling better than either of them had in years.


	13. UnFit to Fit In (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! So sorry! I've been super ill for the past three weeks. I wanted to have more energy to write but just haven't been able to. Then I was hoping that the arrival of the seventh film would give me some motivation but it took a week longer than expected to arrive so I have only just now held it in my hands. So here is a quick chapter to get me back on the good path!

**Dom ******

****

Dominic was not actively avoiding Brian O'Conner, it just happened that everything he needed to be doing was taking place several miles away from his home. Dom needed only to eat and sleep at the Toretto house before showering and changing clothes and then he was off again, to the cafe to sell sandwiches, to the garage to work on the cars, or to the races to really live his life. At least, that was what he told himself. Deep down he was starting to miss his home life, but admitting that was the same as admitting that he had to deal with Brian becoming Clan and Dom wasn't any good at dealing with things that made him angry. He was angry at Brian for deceiving them. He was angry at Vince for fucking Brian and changing everything. Most of all he was angry at himself for being fooled by Brian's easy going nature and electric blue eyes. He should have questioned him a thousand times, his motives, his history, his life outside of Dom. Somehow Brian surely would have slipped and the rat would have been revealed. Dom hadn't though, and that shit was on him especially after Vince had verbalised his realisation that Brian fit the profile of a cop undercover. Truth was Brian may have entered their lives wearing a lie as his identity but back the he hadn't known Dom or his family, the lie hadn't been malevolent and judging by the lack of repercussions for trunk jobs Dom was guessing that Brian hadn't found anything on them to directly incriminate them. It should have been easy to forgive Brian based on those facts, and Dom thought that maybe he was hiding from forgiving Brian so he didn't have to focus on the fact he couldn't forgive himself. If Dom had just been a bit more vigilant, more trusting of Vince's instincts, more of the Clan Alpha he should be then the rest; turning Brian and making him Clan, would never have happened and Dom wouldn't be stuck in this self-exile of emotional purgatory. He slammed his fist down against the bonnet of the Mitsubishi he was currently tweaking, his anger washing over him like a thunderclap. With a deep sigh he reached over to take a sip of his Corona and met Letty's eyes.

“How long have you been there?”

She eyed him warily, but it wasn't his rage that had her looking at him like that. “We need to talk,” she said flatly.

Dom struggled to contain the panic those words emitted. “I'm busy,” he informed her and drained the bottle of it's last drop.

“Here,” Letty approached him and held out a fresh bottle, uncapped and all. He took it and leant on the Mitsubishi, accepting that escape wasn't currently attainable.

“It's about Brian.”

He's known it, but it was hard to hear. He gritted his teeth and rushed to get some more alcohol in him, relishing the cool tang of the beer. “What about him?”

“What are you going to do about him?”

“Is there a point to this conversation?” 

She rolled her eyes. He wanted her to spell it out for him, the real question she was asking, because Letty was dangerous and he didn't want to anger her by saying the wrong thing. Letty closed the small gap left between them, her groin resting against the edge of the car and her hands resting her weight on his thighs. Eye to eye, she finally asked him her question, “he's an Omega. Your second. We both know Jesse is different, even if he didn't have Leon he wouldn't want a relationship that was sexual with you. Bran is another situation entirely.”

“Letty, I would never cheat on you.”

“Again?” She raised a judgemental eyebrow. She was referring to the thing with Johnny Tran's sister. Letty's interest in him had been more than registered by that point, but while he didn't consider it a betrayal because they hadn't specified they were exclusive, she had a very different opinion. It was a bone of contention between them, and probably the reason Letty had been so unbearable when Jesse had been fully accepted as Clan. One of the reasons.

“I'm not trying to start an argument,” Letty hurried to continue, her tone firm. “I do want to emphasise that Brian would be different than the Tran slut.”

“Would be... Letty?”

“You want him. Don't lie to me, because you swore you wouldn't, ever.”

“Why are you brining this up?”

“He's coming up on six weeks. Soon he'll have a dry heat. We need to be prepared for the reality of how this will change our family. So Alpha up, Dom, or we're all going to feel the fall out.” Letty pressed a hot and hard kiss against his lips, a reminder of their connection rather than an invitation for more, and left him dazed and confused. His avoidance of anger was replaced by his new goal; to avoid thinking about Brian's upcoming heat.


	14. UnFit to Fit In (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because you wanted a longer chapter  
> because you wanted clarification on Leon and Jesse  
> because I needed a Mia chapter  
> because I need to get a move on because Brian's heat is coming....  
> because you needed more world building
> 
> Du da da! Here is chapter 14.

**Mia**

Mia wasn't angry. She was incensed. Dom thought he was mad at Brian, but as far as Mia was concerned his emotional state was child's play in comparison to how she felt. Not all of her rage was directed at Brian, she had more than enough to go around, but it had taken a great deal of control and empathy to overcome how betrayed she felt by what Brian did. He was the one person who swore to her that he was in it for her, that Dom's friendship was a side bonus and it was Mia he really cared for. All lies, and she'd fallen for it. How pathetic she felt in the aftermath of discovering he was a cop and had only been using her attraction to him to infiltrate and destroy her family. He hadn't needed to use her, not with how Dom had been drawn to Brian, but it had been easier. That hurt most.

What Vince had done was just as bad. Mia didn't want to think of her friend being capable of the act of rape, because despite the almost sexual tension that had existed between Vince and Brian, she was sure that Brian hadn't been willing. It was ugly and had her feeling unclean after spending just a few moments alone in his company. Worse was that a part of her blamed herself for the violence between the two men, as if her rejection of Vince had spurred him on to take Brian out of the picture. Society taught Alpha men that to be the best meant to be on top. It encouraged competition and violence. The rape of an Alpha didn't always result in them converting into an Omega, but when it did society said that the Alpha had been in the right because that other man had not been strong enough to protect himself, he hadn't been a true alpha, and that the victor had been doing nature's work by exposing him and creating a vessel for the procreation of children. It was antique. It was accepted. The law was playing catch up, and the conflicting laws made it harder for Omegas to come forward and claim rape. They had tried to make it easier by changing the rule that once an Alpha had turned and Omega they became that Alpha's property. Just fifty years ago Brian would belong to Vince now, legally and unequivocally. Fifty years ago her father, dead now, had been a young child. His formatives years had been shaped by people who had grown up immersed in this violent culture. It wasn't hard to understand why the old thinking still affected people today. Now an Omega had to chose to accept a clan Alpha as theirs, they had the option to step into the family or to leave. If the Omega had family of their own then the choice was fairer, but Brian seemed to have no one outside of a busy detective who's affection for Brian didn't extend beyond the friendly. Omegas could even go to court now, but cases were rarely ever successful. Mia only knew of two cases, both infamous, that had ever resulted in a guilty verdict. One had been a case in Washington state that had happened when she'd been a young teenager. A prominent business man had been raped by his business partner. The man had taken him to court and essentially proved that he'd been raped in order to gain monetary and political power of the shared company. This had made other rich Alphas nervous, and no one had wanted to encourage an atmosphere of unfriendly take-overs that required little skill other than over powering your competitor and sticking your dick in them. The second case had been that of a twenty year old college student enjoying a football scholarship in Ohio. He'd been the victim of a date rape involving seven other Alphas. The evidence and been provided by a camcorder and the remnants of the Omega's stomach content. That had been two years ago. In-between there had been countless 'not guilty' outcomes that had newspapers and the general public scornfully mocking the Omega. 

Culture was on Vince's side. She especially thought his grandfather, a crochety man in his seventies who's best friend was Jim Beam, was to blame. He'd raised Vince, and Mia knew from seeing the hardness become a part of Vince that there had been no love in that house. Dom and Mia had been the lucky ones, knowing the love of both their parents even if they'd lost it before their time. Speaking of Dom... he would have to take the time to get over his own issues. Mia wanted it done now. She wanted to be the last bitter one left, with everyone else embracing their love of each other. Then she could have her moment of anger, and it wouldn't destroy the last remaining threads holding them all together. All in all she was sick of holding t together just because everyone else was too busy being wrapped up in their own bull shit to step up and accept the responsibility. This was Dom's job, and t was about time he knew it.

“A family dinner,” Mia announced. She was at DT Motors where Dom was silently working on a muscle car that one of the local wannabe racer's had almost destroyed three weeks ago at Race Wars. Dom had missed this year, too wrapped up in avoiding Vince and Brian and anything resembling reality. Too busy sulking, if you asked Mia.

“That's a great idea, Mia,” Leon endorsed from behind the wheel of a newly renovated Mitsubishi. Leon could always be counted on to support an idea that involved bring people together and food. 

“I'll be there,” Jesse pipped up from behind a computer screen. Of course, if Leon was coming then so was Jesse. Mia didn't think she had ever seen one man without the other, not in the years that she had called them family. Everyone knew about their thing but no one really talked about it. Technically Leon should have approached Dom about starting something with Jesse, out of respect, and maybe he would have if things had been more traditional. Mia suspected their relationship had begun before Jesse had been turned into an Omega. Besides, Jesse was asexual so really their was nothing to approach Dom about, traditionally speaking.

“Good, you can make that dip I like so much,” Mia approved. “Letty, you gonna be there?”

“Hell yes, girl,” Letty chimed in. “And I was some of that dip, too. Vince,” she raised her voice to reach from the BMW she was tuning to the bunch where Vince was pretending to work, all a ruse so that he didn't have to look at her and see the shame in her eyes. “You gonna bring the chips?”

Rule was everyone brought something. Dom and Vince were both completely ungifted when it came to 'the kitchen', so Vince had been relegated to chips and Dom to keeping a steady supply of Coronas on hand. Mia had to had it to them, they both excelled at their tasks. Generally Leon sorted out the barbecue, while Mia prepared the bulk of the food and Letty supplied her family's secret recipe glaze for the meat. There was nothing like a Toretto barbecue to bring people together and remind them why they were family.

“Uh, yeah. Of course,” Vince grunted back, but Mia heard the unspoken 'if you want me there'. He was nervous and angry about being unsure of his welcome. It seemed everyone was angry these days. Everyone except Letty.

“So it's settled.”

“Is it this Sunday?” Dom asked.

“Yes, Dom, this Sunday,” Mia bit back at her brother, sending him a patented Mia Toretto glare. 

He gulped, guilty but determined. “Um, because I can't make it.”

A silence so quiet you could convince yourself that the world had ended descended upon the garage. Mia took a step towards her brother. “You're busy?”

“Yeah. I have that thing.”

“Thing?”

“With the West family. They need me to help them with a job.”

“On a Sunday?”

“Yeah, Mia. This Sunday. Didn't I mention this before?”

“Dom,” Letty's voice was low with warning but both the siblings ignored her. Normally Mia appreciated Letty's help, after all Letty was the only other female in the family and they had a sense of solidarity, but right now this was a Mia-and-Dom thing, a Toretto face off, and if you didn't have the genetics then you weren't welcome in this stand-off, extended Clan or no.

“Mia, it's a job. They're paying me good money.”

Mia wasn't sure if the job was to take place on Sunday or not, or even if there was a job. For all she knew someone had asked him to help out months ago and he'd turned them down out of boredom or the rare resurgence of his morals and was just now remembering and using it to escape. Whatever the truth was, Mia didn't care. It could be genuine. It could be legitimate. Hell, it could even be paying millions and she still wouldn't care. All of her bottled rage funnelled into this moment and Mia's eyes spat flames that Hell would be scared to call their own. 

“Dominic, you are not going to do this to me. I have just about had it with your attitude towards this situation. Shit happened, we all have to deal with it, but you are meant to be the Alpha of this Clan and it is about god damn time you started acting like it. It starts with you putting on your big boy panties and showing up to Sunday dinner at no later than three fifteen with several cases of Corona and some kind of pie, yes you need to bring pie as well, and helping me set up. At five o'clock you will be sitting down and saying grace and acting like an adult until the meal is over, at which time you will help me pack away the left overs and do the chores. Not one thing on that list is s suggestion, understand?”

Dom stared at her with infinite cool, the blandness of his gaze reflecting her fiery rage back onto herself. 

“AM I CLEAR?” She threw her clipboard down.

Dom's eyes travelled down to the clipboard and back up to her face, his expression giving as little as possible away. Mia called it his prison face, and it was her least favourite of her brother's masks. 

“Dom,” she said, her voice softening, breath hitching on a sob she caught before it exploded. “I can't do this without you. None of us can. I know that you are confused about what Brian is and how he fits, but you'll never figure it out on your own. That is what mi familia is for.”

He sighed heavily, eyes darting away from her to hide whatever emotion was shattering the ice. She knew she had broken through his tough guy exterior. She had won, and she hadn't shed a tear which was something she hadn't wanted to do. Tears were for funerals, not for emotional manipulation. 

“Fine. I'll be there.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	15. UnFit to Fit In (IV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for my disappearing act! Things are so busy right now in RL. All sorts of amazing and shocking and just arrrrg! things. Here is an update, I promise I haven't abandoned you!

**Brian**

Brian woke chilled, having tossed off his blanket in the early morning. His body was curled around the empty space in the cot that Jesse usually occupied. They had fallen into a pattern during the last few nights; Jesse would come up stairs and climb into Brian's bed until he fell asleep, but by morning he'd always be gone having returned to Leon's side. Brian was grateful for any comfort that Jesse could lend him, but he was struggling with the reality of allowing himself to need someone. He didn't feel at home in the Toretto house, still exiled himself to the now familiar room. He never went outside of the room unless he needed the bathroom. It was a security blanket that was suffocating him. He rolled out of the bed and hovered in front of the closed door. He wanted to escape, and he wanted someone to stop him, tell him he belonged and that he was needed. It was pathetic. It made him feel nauseous. He'd just made his mind up to seek the bathroom out for some dry retching and a quick wash when he heard the shouting and froze.

“-stay in there forever!” Dom's voice, the first time Brian had heard him in weeks. He felt something stir inside him, something more primal than love and more satisfying than lust. In seconds he had his ear pressed against the thin wooden door as he tried to convince himself he was just curious about the cause of the disagreement rather than desperate for more of what he longed for.

“I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of your own hypocrisy!” Mia sounded nasty, something that Brian had never thought her capable of being. It hurt him, as much as a laceration would.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Come on, Dom. You've been hiding as much as he has. At least he has an excuse! You? Well, I think we're all bored of pandering to your tantrum!”

“Tantrum?” Dom's tone was deadly, but Mia was fearless in the firing line because she knew her brother would never really hurt her. Brian envied them that familial bond, something he had never experienced. 

“Well, what would you call it?”

“I needed some time.”

“Well, you had some, I hope it was all you wanted because now it's time to man up, Dom. God, Letty's been so much better at this than you!” A pause, then, “Don't roll your eyes at me, Dominic! You don't deserve that woman, and you don't deserve this Clan either!”

Brian's breath caught. That was vicious, uncalled for; the lowest of blows to an Alpha. Their relationship had deteriorated since Brian had locked himself away, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. If he hadn't tricked Dom, seduced Mia, put their lives on the line for a pat on the head and a shiny new badge... his heart pounded with the shame of his actions and he rolled away from the door frame to curl up on the floor. He couldn't bare the idea of hurting these people anymore than he already had, but he had no idea how to go about fixing things. He was just a lowly Omega now. A burden. 

There was more shouting after that, something about proving it and Vince and Sunday. Brian couldn't focus, too busy replaying the moment that the crash of guilt that had invaded his heart. He was so consumed that it could have been an hour or a day until the confident rap-rap-rap of knuckles against the door alerted him to company. He wasn't able to do anything more than look up in panic, his distress painted across his face as Letty entered the room.

Instantly she was on her knees in front of him and he allowed her to grip his thighs in a gesture of comfort. “You heard them, huh?”

Brian didn't need to verbally answer her, his flinch said all that he was unable to. 

“Hey, hey,” she soothed in her rough voice. “It's not anger directed at you. It can be a rocky ship, sometimes, but family always pull through for each other when it matters and trust me, you matter.”

He shook his head, avoiding her gaze as his fists clenched together. “I made things worse.”

“No.” The word echoed sharply. “Dom cared about you before you became an Omega. I know it seems hard to accept but becoming an Omega was probably the best thing you could have done for the Clan. If Vince hadn't changed you then Dom would have had to turn his back on you. This is the only way you could become family.” There is an intensity to her voice that makes the haze of Brian's 'illness' back off for a second, long enough for his sharp cop instincts to flare up in alarm. He pulls back from her and meets her beautifully earnest brown eyes with suspicion in his own.

“Did you tell Vince to come at me?”

She shakes her head but emotion flickers across her face, gone before he could name it but its enough for him to want some distance between them. Letty might not have orchestrated his current situation but she wasn't sorry it happened. “Tell me the truth.” He wants it to be a command but it sounds like begging to him.

Letty steels herself and rises from the floor. “I wouldn't have sent Vince.”

“Dom? You were hoping he'd do this to me? Why?” 

“For you, not to you, for all of us. Like I said, he cared about you event when his biology told him it was impossible. I just wanted you to be family.”

“If Dom bit me then your place-”

“I'm not threatened by you. I know Dom loves me. I love him. We've been tested and you know what, we came out the winners. You were always going to change things, Brian, I just wanted to make sure they changed for the better.”

“I didn't ask for this.”

“Is there an alternative you envisioned that wouldn't turn out worse?” She challenged, refusing to apologise for desires she hadn't acted on. 

Brian gaped at her stupefied at her admission, at how this changed things even though it didn't. Life would still carry on for Brian the way it had the day before, with his body carving out a space for a womb and preparing to flood his system with hormones designed to attract a mate for conception. He hadn't understood Letty's motivation for bringing him back that first night when he'd ran, albeit not very far, now he knew that she had always intended for him to be here even if she hadn't been able to force the situation. She must be so happy with Vince. 

“I thought you were my friend.”

“I'm not your friend, Brian, I'm your family, and I always do what is best for my family even if its something they don't understand.”

“Get out,” Brian said flatly, his knuckles white with the stress of the situation as he balled his fists by his side. 

“I need to take your temperature, Brian, you're close to heat and you have to be monit-”

“Now, Letty! This is my home too, right? So I have a right to my own space and right now that is what I need so get the hell out!” He couldn't help raising his voice, high emotion thrumming through every word as he finally lay claim to the room he had been inhabiting and allowed himself to feel every emotion plaguing him. 

Letty looked as hurt as she was stubborn, but she chose to respect Brian's decision and backed out of the room leaving Brian alone again. It was something he was used to, which was why the alternative; to reach out and become a part of the Toretto Clan, was too much for him to handle. He would ride it out until his dry heat had passed, then he was gone. No one had the right to tell him what to be and how to feel. Not even family.


	16. Once Bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - dubious consent between Vince/Brian in a new scene. 
> 
> Note: this is not an end-game Vince/Brian. I couldn't in good conscience do that after starting them on a rape scene. It's an end-game Brian/Dom with a hint of Brian/Dom/Letty creeping in. No promises. We'll see where this leads us. Hope you enjoy this update!

**Vince**

Sunday never came, at least not how Mia had planned it. The mood in the house went from dire to intolerable and everyone suffered someone else's wrath. Mia and Dom couldn't even be in the same building without setting each other alight, and Letty was no help with the scary mood she was in. When Mia bought Sunday up Letty almost bit her head off, which wasn't something anyone had thought possible. The girls were normally as thick as thieves, sisters despite the lack of blood relation. The day between Saturday and Monday passed without note.

Vince went over to the Toretto house with good intentions. He knew that it was what he had done, even if the cop had brought it on himself, that was tearing the family apart. This was what he'd been trying to avoid, not cause. He'd spoken to Leon this morning and found out that Mia had taken off for a few days and so he hoped to catch Dom alone. 

The house looked empty and unwelcoming when he arrived. Cars gone from the street outside, no smell of stale beer or fresh food. All the good memories that Vince owned had been made in this house or by these people but it all felt hallow, like the ending of a fairytale when the prince gets the princess and you wonder why. Vince threw an empty bottle of Corona against the garage door, taking a vicious satisfaction in the explosion of glass that rained down. A thud from upstairs reminded Vince that the house wasn't actually empty. The stray was at home, confined to his room like Rapunzel after having driven everyone else away. The self-hatred and regret was blanketed by a heavy rage, the type that always took the drivers seat in Vince's brain when things got tough, and he stormed the castle until only a thin wooden door that didn't even lock was separating him from Brian.

“You're a piece of trash, O'Conner!” Vince yelled, but deep down he was talking about himself. He wasn't one for internalising his own angst, unfortunately for Brian, and he was slow at learning from past mistakes. 

“What? You gonna take me out?” Brian called back, meeting rage with his own brand of justified anger. To Vince it was the red flag in front of a bull. He slammed his body into the door with unnecessary force.

“The fuck! Door handles too good for you, Vince?” Brian was panting, having sprung away from the point of entry to avoid being hit. 

“Why, mixing with the locals too good for you, Princess?”

“Miss me?” He snarled, tensing.

“Like a hole in the head. Ever since you showed up things have gone so far south I'm surprised we aint over the boarder yet.” Vince couldn't mistake the flinch for anything but recognition of fault. O'Conner knew he'd screwed everyone over. Vince just wished everyone else could see that too, then maybe they'd stop blaming themselves and start directing their blame where it really belonged.

“Is that why you have no people, huh O'Conner? They figure out you're poison as well?”

“Fuck you, Vince.”

“That sounds a little thin, Princess, after all I already kinda did.”

“You think that's something to be proud off? You're stronger than me? Is that it?”

“Yeah, that's exactly it. After all you're so weak that you came crawling to Dom for help when you should have been running with your pretty little tail tucked between your legs. Don't you have a lick of pride?”

Brian was pale, but it was more than just Vince's comments hitting the mark. He looked like he was half way though a marathon, his paleness emphasized by the high rosy tint of colour on his cheeks and the moisture gathering on his top lip. Brian's tongue darted out, licking chapped skin and catching the droplets almost by accident. The scent hit Vince seconds later.

“Fuck. You're in heat.”

“What did you expect? You made me like this. Don't worry Vince, it's just a dry heat.”

“Why would I worry about that?”

“Because you're going to clean up the mess you made.”

“Talk straight, O'Conner, or I'll assume you're too delicate in your current condition to hold a conversation,” Vince taunted, trying to hide the confusion growing inside of him. He'd been sure he had control of the situation just mere seconds ago but Brian didn't looked cowed, he looked predatory. 

“That's not all I'm capable of holding.” Brian advance and Vince was stubborn enough not to give. They met in the middle of the room, Vince ready to throw a punch right up until the moment Brian's fist found his cock and his mouth sucked at the pulse point in his neck. It felt so much better than it had before, but Vince knew that what he'd done previously hadn't been about pleasure but power. Was this Brian taking back his sense of power or was he just satiating himself on the nearest available warm body like a rabbit humping the leg of their owner. Thought soon fled Vince mind as hormones and lust took precedent. This wouldn't fix anything, hell maybe they were too broken to ever fix, but right now Vince just Brian to keep riding him. Consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry about being so lazy and not updating. hit a road block and struggled for a while. I know where I'm going just need to get there. I'm soon to be moving house and job and it's going to be crazy but I'll still be doing my best to work on this and update as much as possible.


	17. Bite Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone hated the last chapter! It was a bad place for everyone but I have a muse and that was where she led me. Anyway, that's the end of any Vince/Brian interaction and I'm thinking of changing the tag to make sure no one searching for sweet Vince/Brian loving accidentally stumbles across this angsy non-con of a mess. The future is bright guys, but there is still some shit to work through so don't kiss goodbye to angst just yet!

**Dom**

Mia left with tears in her eyes making Dom feel about half an inch tall. Everything was broken and wrong and Dom had been too confused to notice until it was too late. The house felt like purgatory without Mia's warmth, like a constant reminder of all the crap he'd done and that had been done unto him and those he loved. He's fled the building, hiding once again with beers and engines and long hours of mind numbing manual labour. He'd taken a break for lunch, grabbing a sandwich at the market where Letty took pity on him, giving him a kiss as good as the Bologna sub he scarfed down. It was only then that he checked his cell and found a text from Vince asking if he could meet him at the house. Panic flooded his system, knowing that Brian was the only one at the house and he might not be the greatest Alpha in California but he liked to think he was good enough to protect Brian from Vince now that Brian was under his care. Letty insisted she come with him. Dom wanted to question her intense devotion to Brian, but they didn't have the time. Besides, he was starting to think that was a can of worms that shouldn't be opened right now. 

The smell hit him like a bomb, destroying any sense of calm or control that he had over himself. He barely even heard Letty's call to caution as he stormed through his home to find his Omega and his best friend. The scent was betrayal and victory all in one. Brian's first heat, dry though it may be, had bloomed into fruition but it wasn't Dom he was sharing it with. This should have been Dom's reward for offering the protection of his Clan. That was the way things had been done in ancient times, an Omega's virgin heat would be spent with Clan Alpha before they were allowed to choose their own mate, safe in the knowledge that no pregnancy would occur. Dom had never believed in those kinds of traditions, the ones that devalued an Omegas contribution to the Clan and removed their choices, but something in him burned at the idea he had missed his chance to re-enact that ancient rite. 

“Dom! Dom! Let go of him! Dom, you're killing him!” Letty hollerred in his ear as she tried to use her entire bodyweight to drag him off of Vince.

Dom let her win, stepping back from the other man and wiping his bloodied fist across his face. He'd blacked out the violence of his act but it was obvious from the blood streaming from Vince's nose and the marks on his face what Dom had been doing. Dom sought out Brian, finding the matured Omega lying stunned sat on the floor.

“Are you okay?” 

Brian shook his head, but Dom couldn't tell if it was in response to his question or not. He looked like he was in shock, and at the very least he was shivering naked in the cool room. Letty left his side now that he wasn't inflicting bodily harm on anyone, and dragged a blanket around Brian's heaving shoulders. 

“Dom, it isn't what you think!” Vince grunted from the ground. He hadn't moved, his instincts telling him to lay low in order to avoid antagonising the riled Alpha.

“You were fucking him. Again. Or was I imagining that?”

Vince winced. “He was fucking me.”

“It makes a difference? You disgust me.”

“Dom, please! I wouldn't, not after you forbid me, but the bit- Brian jumped me.”

“You're a grown Alpha, Vince, take responsibility for your own damn actions,” Letty bit out.

“Like you, you mean? Hypocrite!” Vince spat in retaliation.

“You don't speak to her like that!” Dom roared, incensed. 

“She doesn't need you to defend her, Dom. She's the one who's had ulterior motives. I made a mistake, I get it, I was wrong! I still say I solved a problem though-”

“Do you want to leave this house alive!?” 

“Stop it!” 

“It's okay Brian, it's not your fault,” Letty assured him gently, readjusting the blanket.

“No. I said stop it. It was me!” He yelled louder. 

The violence in the atmosphere drained away and everyone turned to stare at Brian, who was now stood spitting defiance from his bright blue eyes as his hands clenched tight around the blanket to preserve what was left of his dignity.

**Brian**

“It was me,” Brian repeated. “My choice.” For once. He had chosen to take control of his own situation. He knew that Vince wasn't able to knot him, they weren't compatible like that and it had already been proven. Risk was minimal, and satisfaction in taking back his lost power was guaranteed. 

For the first time since the conversion had fallen over him he finally felt clear headed. He could recognise what his body had been trying so valiantly to tell him; he was in love with Dom. The kind that they wrote best sellers about that go on to become the biggest film of the year with the hottest actors set to portray the tragic story in all its cliqued glory. Brian knew now how he felt, and that was something he was going to have to live with, especially when he knew Dom didn't feel the same way. Dom loved Letty, she was his true match and they would fight to be together until the stars went dark. Brian was going to have to live on the side lines of that for forever unless he left. 

“After what he did? You like it so much you went begging for more, O'Conner?” Dom threw the words at him like darts. Bullseye was his heart and Dom had perfect aim. 

“Dom!” Letty shouted in protest. 

Dom flinched, shame crossing his features before he hardened his expression. “Explain yourself, O'Conner.”

“I wasn't begging. I've never begged in my life and I'm not going to start now just because my biology is different, and that means begging you for anything either, Alpha or not. I've been hiding these past weeks, like if I just didn't come out of that room them I didn't have to face how much everything has changed. It has, I get it, I'm different but I'm also the same. Everything has fallen apart for your Clan since I came, and we can both pretend that it wasn't my intention but my actions would have brought your world crashing down. I'm sorry, I would have regretted that more than I hate being an Omega, which isn't to say I forgive Vince for what he did. It was shitty and low and should be illegal.”

“I agree,” Dom said. “But that doesn't explain what you were doing all over him five minutes ago. It looked a lot like forgiveness to me.”

“What, you've never had a hate fuck?” Brian shook his head. “It wasn't even that. I just... heat is weird. It;s like being really horny and drunk but worse. I'm not exactly looking forward to my real heat if that was just a dry one.”

“So you were just looking for a warm body?” 

“I don't think I was that 'gone', but in essence. I just need you to accept that I was to blame for what happened just as much as Vince was.”

“You wanna accept responsibility? Fine. Then let me remind you that you're an Omega and a Clan Omega asks permission to have a sexual relationship. From me!” Dom growled the words out, his eyes flashing dangerously at Brian, but he wasn't scared of Dom or of his anger despite seeing the strength of his violence enacted mere moments ago.

“Fuck you, Dom. I might be an Omega but I'm not yours unless I say I am. I have no Clan mark and since I haven't been medically examined since being in heat I'm not officially registered as an Omega yet. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do with my body,” Brian met Dom's eyes as an equal. It was like Jesse said, he wasn't feeling anything that he hadn't felt before but as an Alpha he'd ignored most of his emotional needs in order to reflect an exterior to fit the mould. An Omega had permission to show all the messed up emotions cluttering up their insides and he was going to own them as much as he owned up to his mistakes. There was no going back, so he'd make his present a place to be proud and secure. 

“Letty, call a doctor!”

“No,” she refuted the command. “I'm going to deal with him,” she pointed at Vince who was lying still on the ground where Dom's punches had left him. “You're going to stay with Brian and convince him somehow that you aren't a complete Neanderthal.”

Vince dragged his aching carcass off of the floor and followed Letty out of the room leaving Dom and Brian glaring at each other, a stand-off neither of them was sure they wanted to win.


	18. UnFit to Fit In (V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god guys, so so so sorry for the long absence. This is not what I wanted. It all started when I moved house and got a new job, then my laptop died and with Christmas around the corner I cannot afford a new one or to get it fixed. I'm only posting now because I borrowed someone elses! Will post when and if I can. SORRY!

**Letty**

There was no way that Vince could stay now, and really Letty realised they had been kidding themselves that Vince would have been able to retain his position in the Clan after pulling such a stunt as to bite someone. It was a hard thing to action, the banishment of a Clan member especially one who’d been like family since before any of them could read, let alone drive. Normally there would be some kind of tribunal type affair that all Clan members were invited to and the decision would be weighed up by people not as emotionally invested but it was a custom and not a law and this time Letty knew she needed to take action on behalf of Dom before something worse happens. 

“Letty! C’mon, don’t give me that look! I know you wanted Brian under control just the same as I did. You were never gonna be okay with an Alpha running around with your man, not with the connection between the two of them.”

Letty felt bad for Vince, because it wasn't like he was wrong. The man had good instincts but shitty judgement and almost no impulse control. Unlike Letty, who had honed her skills to a fine point. She had wanted Brian an Omega for two reasons but she would never have been stupid enough to directly act against Dom’s wishes. It was all about convincing Dom that she knew what was best. 

“And you knew how Dom felt about giving someone the bite without consent. There’s nothing I can do for you now, Vince, except give you a head start.”

Vince’s face fell and finally the truth of the situation hit him. This was the end of the line, all he’d ever wanted as to be a moon in Dominic’s orbit, same as everyone else in Dom’s life, but after what he had done that was no longer a possibility. He was going to have to leave.

“Letty, I… I can’t go!”

“Then Dom is going to make you,” she said bluntly.

“All this over-“

“Don’t say it Vince or I’m gonna come over there and make you regret it.”

Vince’s expression turned mean but they both knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Letty. She was family, even if they had to say goodbye.

“Could you tell Dom I'm sorry?”

“Would you mean it?”

“Letty, I don’t want to leave him with me fucking his Omega as the last memory he has of me. He doesn’t deserve that, so yeah I mean it.”

Letty nodded. “Go, now.”

Vince shot one last regretful look at the house and climbed in the car that Dom had helped him remodel after he’d crashed into the wall of their high school on prom night, and drove away with his home in the rear view mirror.

Letty watched with equal amounts of regret and relief. She had saved Dom from something truly ugly, and now she had to inform everyone else what had transpired. This decision affected them all even if they didn’t realise it at first. Letty just hoped that some healing would start, especially for Brian. She couldn’t see a future for their Clan without him.


	19. Fight for your Rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you'll be pleased to know I have a new laptop! WHOOP! It's red and works and was a refurbished one so cost a fraction of the price. So happy. This is my first update in a while and to be honest I am struggling to get back into it but all I need is to persevere. So hopefully there will be more to come soon. I hope you like the update!

**BRIAN**

Brian watched with nausea knotting his stomach as Letty dragged Vince off. He had the strongest feeling that he wouldn’t be seeing Vince again and it didn’t bring him as much satisfaction as he would have thought. He steeled himself as the door closed and met Dom’s eyes with a challenge that his his insecurities. He wanted to be a part of Dom’s Clan, Hell he had always wanted that deep down, but he wasn’t going to accept anything less than equality. Right now Dom had not shown him that he was willing to give Brian anything he needed, no respect, no consideration, no mark to promise permanency. Dom would either have to step up his game or Brian would walk. He couldn’t stay here under these circumstances. He wouldn’t let another man’s guilt destroy the Clan.

“What now?” Brian asked.

“Vince will be banished. The paperwork will be filled out immediately.”

“Banished? Dom, that’s extreme-”

“It’s for your benefit as well. Banishment will protect any pregnancy that resulted from your... Loss of control.”

“It was a dry heat there won’t be a pregnancy,” Brian reminded him, his heart skipping a beat as the word escaped his mouth. Pregnancy. More than the status change of a turned Omega, the idea of pregnancy was the hardest thing to get used to. Brian wasn’t ready to contemplate a life growing inside of him.

“There’s a nine percent chance of a viable pregnancy from a dry heat,” Dom said flatly.

If Brian had a baby, had Vince’s baby, then as an Alpha Vince would have the right to fifty perfect custody of the child unless he had been banished from the Clan that the Omega belonged to. Dom was acting like he’d already claimed Brian as part of his Clan. Brian glared at Dom. “I’m not going to say thank you for banishing Vince.”

“Why, you going to miss him?”

“Don’t be such an ass!” 

“Is that a yes?”

“No. Of course it’s not a yes. I don’t want to see Vince ever again. I haven’t waned to see him a day since it happened. Tonight was the first time that I felt like he didn’t have any power over me. He changed my god damned life, Dom, everything I was, everything I knew, is gone. I have no job, no home, no security, no ability to be able to provide any of those things for myself let alone for a ch-.” Brian froze. A child. How could he have been so reckless. If there was a baby... He didn’t know if he could bring Vince’s child into this world knowing it represented a link to a man he truly detested, knowing that it would link them together irrevocably. 

“We’re going to the hospital, now. But first take a shower, Brian. You reek,” Dom said coldly before leaving the room.

 

**DOM**

 

Two hours and fifteen minutes later and Dom had the answer that they had come for. Since arriving Dom had been separated from Brian while they measured his hormone levels, did a sonogram on his insides to check how much they had developed and generally prodded and poked him. After today Brian would have his designation changed. Even if he was not pregnant there was no going back.

“You’re not pregnant,” Dom announced without inflection, observing the way that Brian clutched the sheet just over his abdomen.

“What would you have done if I had been?” Brian threw the words at him. Legally the Clan Alpha had the right to deny permission to any Omega in his Clan to mate or have a child because the Clan Alpha was seen as ultimately responsible for both the Omega and the child. In cases where the Clan Alpha didn’t have their own children the child could also be seen as a threat to the legitimacy of the Alpha’s young and their right to inherit the Clan Alpha position. It was archaic in today’s society but commonsense hadn’t caught up with Alpha instinct and the people making the laws were still an overwhelming seventy nine percent Alpha.

“I would have waited for you to make your own decision,” Dom said calmly.

Brian’s mouth twisted into a grimace and his knuckles whitened where he fisted the sheets in an attempt to contain his heightened emotions. “Stop trying to empower me.”

“Stop giving up so easily!” Dom yelled right back at him. “When I met you I never would have pegged you as someone to give in without a fight. Ever since this happened you’ve just let things happen around you. Start actively participating in your own life.”

“I’m an Omega now, official and everything.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to let that define you.”

“Why are you fighting so hard?”

“The question is; why aren’t you?” Dom stood up, reminding them both of how little space there was in the hospital room. This was the closest they had been since Dom had brought Brian home, and he did think of the Toretto house as Brian’s home but he was starting to acknowledge that maybe Brian wouldn’t ever feel the same way. “I’m not going to drag you back, Brian. If you want to come then you should know that you will always be welcome, but I’m not going to force you to.”

“If I walk away then it gets you off the hook for being responsible for me. Convenient.”

“Fuck you, Brian. Nothing about this has been convenient. Not losing my best friend over his poor judgment, or accepting you into my Clan even though you were a cop trying to send me back to the one place that would kill me. Not wanting you. I want you to come back to the Clan, to become family, but it’s not enough for just me to want it. You need to want it to.”

“I...” Brian looked away.  
“’I’ what? You’re too much of a coward? You don’t know what you want? What have you been thinking about locked away in your room for the last month?”

Brian’s next breath was audible. He finally met Dom’s eyes and he could see in them some sense of peace, of resolution. “If you are serious about wanting me in your Clan then I need it to be real. Call whoever does your inking. I’m ready.”


	20. Fight for your Rights (II)

**Letty**

It was obvious that the scratch of the needle clearly hurt Brian but he was getting used to the pain, breathing through the bite and scratch. He’d been through pain before; being raped hurt and that was a destructive pain that tore away all the layers of protection that you convinced yourself existed. This was healing. After Leon finished he would have a ‘T’ inked like tire tracks over his heart matching the ones belonging to the rest of the Toretto Clan; Dom’s wore his on his chest but in a more central position, Letty’s was over the scar on her belly, Mia’s on her hipbone and Leon’s on his back stretched large and wide for all to see. Each needle prick brought Brian closer to becoming true family.

“It’s done,” Leon finally announced, leaning away from the panting Omega.

Dom shot him a dark look that Brian missed but it sent a clear message to Leon who jumped off of the hospital bed. “I’ll go clean up,” he offered and disappeared with the equipment.

“This is it then?” 

“This is what you wanted.”

“What we all wanted,” Letty reiterated, her eyes blown with the adrenaline of the day. Brian was half naked on the bed, ink still wet on his pectorals. The intimacy of the moment was going to her head and she could tell it was going to Dom’s heart. This moment was an indelible event that would change their path forever. Finally their family was on its way to completion.

“How do you feel?” Dom asked.

It seemed to take Brian a moment to realise the question was meant for him. “Alive,” he whispered hoarsely, honestly.

“You’re not just alive, Bri,” Letty assured him, “you’re ours.”

Dom’s glance at her was cryptic. She wanted to believe he was finally getting it, finally picking up on the subtext she had been using ever since Vince bit Brian. Dom was like any Alpha male, he needed to be convinced that an idea was his own before he would accept it which was why she’d been trying to be subtle, but now with her goal so close to completion it was hard. She needed to tone down her intensity or Dom would ask questions. It wasn’t that she was against being honest, just that if she told Dom what she wanted - what she needed - then he would do it for her. She needed him to understand that this started with Dom’s own desire, that he was doing it for himself, for them, for their Clan, and only then could they move forward and truly realise the potential of Brian’s becoming.

“Welcome to the Toretto Clan, kid,” Letty added, her voice straining to see casual. “Mi familia,” she added, and pressed a kiss onto Brian’s foreheard. There was a quiet but unmistakable growl from Dom and she hid her grin by making a quick exit. 

Outside the hospital room the air seemed thinner and clearer, like the first breath of cold night air after leaving the club intoxicated. Sobering. Mia, Leon and Jesse all sat on the hard uncomfortable hospital chairs with eager expressions. Letty wanted to laugh, but she schooled herself and nodded towards the carp park on the south side of the building. “They’ll follow once Brian’s been discharged.” She tore herself away from the hospital room and reminded herself that this was the beginning of something amazing. She just wished that Dom understood that and then she could stay with them, where she belonged. Still, she was the Alpha’s woman and she had a role to fill while Dom was otherwise occupied. The Clan needed her to keep her head together. Change was upon them and they needed to be solidified now even more than ever.

“Wait, Letty girl - we need more than that!” Leon caught up with her, his arm on her shoulder to bring her around to face him. If it was someone else, someone not Clan, Letty would punch them. Lucky for Leon all she did was shake him off and continue on her journey.

“Like what? You knew this was where we were heading. Le, ever since Brian got bit he’s been family. Now it’s just official.”

“Letty!” Mia joined in. “Don’t treat us like we’re fools. It shouldn’t be happening like this - in a hospital with us leaving so soon after. What’s going on? And where is Vince?”

Letty stopped, sighed silently and turned to face them. “Vince is banished. It’s for the best, and that’s all I’m going to say on the subject. Now, come on, we need to go home. There’s a celebration to have and that means food, bear, friends and music.”

She left them stupefied in the corridor. They would soon follow and yes, they would have more questions but hopefully she could keep them busy with cooking and beer runs until Dom got home. Letty wanted to talk to him as well, but that could keep until bedtime when he was relaxed. Everything was going to be okay. Their broken little family was on the mend and Letty knew just the cure to speed up recovery.


	21. The Puzzle Piece (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all you guys for sticking with me! Especially to CourtneyMichelleLover who has been with this story since chapter two and stayed all the way through. Thank you! I seriously appreciately every comment, every kudos, and every click that I recieve and it;s because of all of you that this story is alive!

**Dom**

“Ready?” Dom asked in the drive way of his family home.

“I’ve been to your house before, Dom. I’ve been living here for the last few weeks too, remember?” Brian said, not understanding the significance.

“Yeah, you’ve been living like a princess locked away in your ivory tower. Now it’s time to stop playing privileged house guest and be a part of this Clan. So I’m gonna repeat the question one more time. Are you ready, Brian?”

A smile the size of Texas lit up Brian’s face reminding Dom of just how young and beautiful the other man was. “Hell yes!”

“Then let’s go inside, after all the party can’t start without it’s guest of honor.” Dom slid fluidly out of the car seat.

“What?” Brian asked, sounding vaguely overwhelmed. “Party? What do you mean party? What do you mean guest of honor? Dom!”

“Get inside, you idiot,” Dom called back, almost to the door. The house looked quiet, but Dom knew what was lurking on the other side of the doors. He’d given Brian enough warning, the buster should be able to figure out the rest after all he had been a bright young cop. Must have been something other than his driving skills and baby blues that got him past the academy exams. 

“Surprise!” 

Brian blinked as people jumped out at him, laughing and smiling at the goofy expression on his face. Dom rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself as Letty found her way to him and wrapped an arm around him. “Happy home coming,” Letty shouted over the chaos that erupted.

Brian laughed and excepted a bottle of Corona pressed into his hands by Hector. It wasn’t just the Toretto Clan, their close friends and neighbours had joined in the celebration bringing gifts of food and music to the house. Even on short notice the community pulled together.

Dom, feeling lighter than he remembered being since before his dad died, leaned down to kiss Letty hard on the lips. His girlfriend met him half way, bring as much fire and passion as he did to the kiss. He groaned, suddenly wishing they were alone. 

“Get a room!” Jesse yelled and Mia snorted.

“A room?” Dom teased. “We have a whole house.”

“Gross,” Mia said. “Put your tongue away and be polite to your guests for five minutes, you animal.”

Dom smiled. “Not my guests, little Mia, Brian’s guests. Which I guess means no one will miss me for five minutes?”

Letty punched him on the arm. “Try twenty, Mr Romantic.”

Dom raised an eyebrow in Mia’s direction and she huffed in defeat. Dom let Letty lead him up to their bedroom, enjoying the view immensely. Before the house guests were completely out of sight Dom looked back and saw Brian watching him with an odd expression but Dom didn’t have the time to figure it out because the next thing he knew was Letty taking up all his attention. Her curves filled his hands, her body heat rubbing up against him, her mouth ravaging his. Dom wanted to live in this moment, with family and friends celebrating below them and Letty riding him hard. It was almost perfect, except for the high price that he’d paid for it.

“You’re thinking too hard. I’d take it as an insult but I know I blew your brains out,” Letty drawled when it was over. Her head was pillowed on his chest and Dom stared into her eyes. His mind was clearer than it had been in a long time, since before he’d been arrested even. There had been rows and arguments and heated glaring contests but Dom had never gotten an answer to the most important question. Now was the time to address it, when everyone was happy and healing and hiding their grief at losing Vince.

“I’m thinking about you,” he shared.

Letty’s eyes glowed with satisfaction. “You better be,” she laughed throatily and the sounds sent a shot of arousal straight to Dom’s groin. 

“You haven’t reacted to the Brian situation like I thought you would.”

“Oh yeah, and how did you think I would react?” She pressed a kiss into his pectoral closest to her.

“Like a lioness defending her territory. Instead you’ve been welcoming him into the Clan since the moment you found out Vince bit him.”

“You want me to be angry? That seems counter productive, although make up sex is one of your favourite types.”

“All sex with you is my favourite,” he reassured her.

“I know, and that’s one of the reasons I’ve not been worried about Brian. Dom, I love you and I know you love me.”

“I do.”

“But our family wasn’t complete until Brian came along.”

“I don’t understand.”

Letty smiled sweetly at him and stroked his forehead. “I was jealous when he first arrived. I wanted Mia to pursue him, hoping that if he was on the periphery of our lives you could be satisfied with that. If Mia was happy and acting on your feelings would hurt her then we would all ignore the heat between the two of you. I might have worked, but Brian being a cop changed all of that.”

“You think I have feelings for Brian?” Dom said flatly.

“Baby, I know you do and I know he has those same feelings back. The tension between the two of you! It’s like there’s a bungee rope and the harder either of you pull away the faster the rope pulls you both together. I’ve never seen anything like it before. If I believed in soul mates I’d be tempted to use that term, but you know I’ve always said we make our own destiny.”

“I’m making mine with you.”

“Yes you are. And that isn’t going to change, but I’m a beta and what’s worse is that I’m infertile.”

“Letty, bab-”

“No, let me finish. I can’t hide from that all of my life, Dom. The car crashed, a piece of metal tore apart my insides and I broke. I thought I couldn’t live with that, that you couldn’t live with that but now we don’t have to.”

“You’re talking about using Brian as a baby factory?”

“No, you asshole. I’m taking about Brian becoming a part of us.”

“Like in the old days?”

“Only the most powerful Clan Alpha’s would take both a beta wife and an omega husband.”

“That’s....” Dom was lost for words. Did he want Brian? Yes, it was definitely an undeniable fact that he couldn’t escape from. The rage he’d felt when he had realised that Brian and Vince had fucked, that Vince had taken what was Dom’s, that Brian had given himself to someone who wasn’t Dom... He had hoped that if he bound Brian to their Clan then it would be enough, but Letty was talking about more; about having it all. His gut clenched at the idea, his mind reeled. 

“It’s perfect,” Letty insisted, caressing the tattoo that rested in the centre of Dom’s chest.. “Don’t worry, you’ll see.”


	22. A Home for a Believer (I)

**Brian**

“Surprise!” Brian blinked as people jumped out at him, truly surprising him. For a moment he couldn’t process the meaning behind the word being shouted by the smiling people around him, as if it was foreign, but then his heart thumped with a painful beat of happiness and he realised he was being welcomed. He had wanted the making, wanted to be Claimed, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t harbored doubts that the rest of the Clan would feel the same way, not when the cost of his arrival was Vince’s removal. It was overwhelming to see that no one thought of it that way. After all the guilt that had been eating away at him since he first stepped into their lives as an undercover cop he was finally free to show them his true self and know that they would still care enough about him not to kick him out. That was something he had never had before and it brought a wide smile to his face.

“Happy home coming!” Letty shouted from where she was wrapped up in Dom’s arms.

Brian laughed with the joy that those words elicited in him. Hector handed him a beer - Corona of course! - and he took a long refreshing swallow of amber liquid. Yes, home. He was finally home. He turned to meet Dom’s eyes and found the man kissing Letty soundly on the lips, his hands sliding down her body and resting possessively on the round of her ass. Brian quickly took another gulp of beer to hide the fact his mouth was dry with some very non-family feelings. He told himself it was just the residual hormones from his dry heat that was sending frissons of pleasure down to his groin. Jesse, appearing from behind Leon, shouted something and laughter erupted around him. Brian blinked and joined in although he had missed the joke, caught in his own thoughts. Thoughts, he reminded himself firmly, that he shouldn’t have been having. He had made it this far, now he needed to make sure no one wanted to kick him out. He was unsure of what his position in the familiar hierarchy would be but whatever it was he needed to come to terms with it and prove he was worthy of the mark that Dom had entrusted him with this afternoon. Brian rolled his shoulders and hissed from the pain, reminding himself of what he had been through to get to this place.

The sound of his name brought his surroundings into focus. “-Brian’s guests. Which I guess means no one will miss me for five minutes,” Dom was saying to Mia.

Letty punched Dom in the arm, “try twenty, Mr Romantic,” she chastised him. With one last exchange of sibling looks, Dom and Letty disappeared up the staircase leaving Brian alone with upwards of thirty people. 

“Don’t look so lost, hermano,” Hector said. “This is where you belong.”

Brian plastered a smile on his face that was almost as wide as the one he’d worn when he first realized what was happening, but ten times faker. Luckily no one could tell the difference. No one except Jesse, apparently.

“You okay, Bri?” Jesse asked half an hour later. It had taken the other Omega that long to get Brian to himself. Brian had been surrounded by family and friends since his arrival, some of them handy with the hugging and the manly pats to his shoulder and others just as overwhelming with the words of welcome they spewed. Brian had been glad to finally slip out into the kitchen on the pretext of using the small downstairs toilet that people tended to avoid due to the condition of the wallpaper and the claustrophobic size of the room. Brian didn’t need to pee. He needed to breathe. He needed to not smile for a few minutes. He didn’t want anyone thinking he wasn’t extremely happy to be here with them all because he was, but it had been an intense forty eight hours and sometimes what he needed was not what other people wanted for him.

“Sure,” he choked out, his back to Jesse. He hoped that there were no further questions and that Jesse just left it at that but he had a feeling that the younger man was on a mission.

“Got any regrets?”

“No,” Brian almost jumped with the speed of the word escaping his mouth. “No,” he repeated, calmer. 

Jesse chuckled. “You don’t need to be nervous with me, Brian. I told you that I’m not going anywhere and I mean it, even if you want to say something to me that isn’t what you think I want to hear,”

“I don’t do that,” Brian said defensively, a bit spooked that Jesse had hit the nail on the head so quickly.

“I know that was how I felt after my first heat. I don’t think you understand just how vulnerable you are - how much you need others to protect you not only from others but from yourself - until the hormones kick in and it occurs to you just how far you would go to make that itch go away.”

“How did you handle it?”

“Me... I was lucky. I had Leon.”

“But I thought you two didn’t...”

“Yeah, that really confuses people. We don’t. He helps me when I need it, like when the hormones make me forget that I don’t really like being touched. He doesn’t do anything intimate... We have... Y’know.... Toys and shit. Don’t stress about the mechanics. Besides, I don’t just mean lucky that way, I mean because I knew Leon before and he was like a security blanket coming into the Clan. In him I could trust even if Dom out ranked him, I knew Leon wouldn’t let him like... Touch me or do anything or kick me out and even if he did force me to leave then I knew Leon would go with me. I wasn’t going to have to face anything alone ever again.”

“Sounds perfect,” Brian whispered wistfully. 

“Nah, man, perfect is a myth but it’s my next best thing. What’s yours?”

“I don’t know.”

“Time to think about it, Bri, because you could have almost perfect if you wanted it. You just need to know how to ask. Anyway, my point is that even if it’s not almost perfect yet I want you to know I’m in your corner and I’ll help you get whatever you need to feel secure. With me you can always be yourself. I’m not going anywhere and guess what Brian, neither are you.”

Brian sucked in a deep breath and turned around to face Jesse, his heart in his eyes. Jesse smiled and Brian knew it was time to join the party again. Tonight was for celebrating, not over analysing his position in the world. He grabbed another case of Corona from the refrigerator and made his way back to the main room where the music pulsed and the smelt of sweat was thick in the air. Just as he passes Jesse he leaned in to the Omega’s personal space and whispered a quick “thank you”.


	23. A Home for a Believer (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, for over a month I was without internet. It was a hard time for me :(
> 
> Special thanks to CourtneyMichelleLover, Freyagirl, Kinkylittlewolf, nisa0827, and Pernicia_Hart. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to comment it means THE WORLD to me. I have the skeletons of the next three chapters in the work so I hope to post again soon!

**Dom**

“You owe us, man.”

“Good morning to you, too Leon,” growled Dom, nursing a hangover that had more to do with dehydration caused by a marathon of sex with Letty than the empty bottles of Corona piling up around the house. 

“Come on, don’t do that.”

“What do you want from me?” Dom asked, grabbing a carton of milk and pouring a glass large enough to drown himself in. 

“I want what we all want. A fucking explanation man! Brian got bit by Vince and he’s a cop and then he’s family but no one claims him then he screws Vince and Vince is gone but now Brian’s got a Toretto tatt and we’re all drinking Coronas and eating dip? Man, treat us with some respect and talk to us.” 

Dom was slightly in awe of Leon right then. Firstly that was probably the most words Leon had ever used in one go, and secondly the man was a Beta and thought standing up to his clan Alpha first thing in the morning after an all night party was a worthy cause to die for. Leon had courage. Dom gave him what he deserved and sat down opposite him, making them equal.

“Where is everyone else?”

Leon shrugged. “I’m their rep.”

Dom nodded, he was more than okay with relaying the story to Leon alone and letting him tell the others. “You know most of it,” he began.

Leon shook his head. “Not good enough, man. Our family’s gone to shit and I want to know the ins and outs.”

“Brian’s in, Vince is out. I don’t care for people who fight dirty and turning an alpha into an omega is just about the dirtiest move there is,” Dom said flatly.

Vince raised a brow and adjusted his position so he was slouched more comfortably against the back of the chair. He waited for the rest of the story while Dom delayed by downing his refreshing milk.

“I didn’t want him gone. He’s been my friend since before I could spell friend, and he was always my family. I... I guess it wasn’t the best move, trying to keep both Brian and Vince considering the history between them but I... Uh, I...-”

“You never did let people go easily, bro I know that,” Leon assured him softly.

Dom nodded, looking down at the pattern of faded begonias on the table cloth. Begonias had been his mother’s favourite flowers and he and Mia had given her a posy of them every single birthday until she’d passed. He still left a bunch in front of her headstone once a year. “I had to make a choice.”

“You chose Brian. He was a cop, he was going to be the end of us.”

“I don’t believe that, Leon, I never could even when Vince’s instincts were screaming at him that Brian was a cop I never could believe that he’d do anything to hurt us.”

“Your instincts telling you Brian was clan even back then.”

“Clan? I don’t know. He was... Something.”

“So Vince had to go? After twenty years of friendship he got sent packing because Brian was something?”

“Vince knew there was a line and he stepped over it several times. I tried to give him another chance but he threw it in my face when he stuck his dick in O’Conner again. It’s not just about who he bit, but the fact he did it at all even knowing how his clan alpha felt about it, and disobeying me again? It was banishment or blood was going to be spilled. Letty understood that.”

“Yeah?” Leon said with a dark tone. “Letty sure seems to understand a lot these days.”

“She knows I would never leave her for an Omega,” Dom tried not to sound defensive. He’d just spilled his guts to Leon because Leon was easy to talk to, he rarely judged and listened really well but more than just that he’d deserved the truth. But this, this truth was something Dom couldn’t even wrap his head around. Letty’s revelation last night had sent his world into a tailspin and he wasn’t sure how to correct its path again. 

“Naw, she realised that when she was terrorizing Jesse. She know how you feel about him?”

Dom flinched. It was obvious, apparently, since Mia, Letty and Leon had all picked up on it. Vince had probably known too, it had most likely fueled his foolish actions. “She knows more than that, and no, I’m not gonna say anything else on the subject.”

Leon opened his mouth to object but Dom cut him off, “I’m not a god damned psychic Leon, and I don’t owe you this. Vince is gone and I’m to blame as much as he is but that’s as far as the debt goes. We’re going to have to make our way together now, as a family. Are you still in?”

“Man, I was never out. Me and Jesse would never want to call anywhere else home, I just wanted you to remember that we’re not blood but we’re still clan.”

Dom stood up and clamped a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “Mi familia,” he swore. “I’ll never forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice I have renamed a tone of the chapters. That's mostly for me because I was having trouble keeping the sections of story straight in my head. If it looks shit or annoying please let me know, although I really didn't like the previous format. I only formatted it that way originally because this was going to be a 5,000 word rough and tumble between Vince and Brian. Look what happened!


	24. A Home for a Believer (III)

**Mia**

There was a change in the house after Dom brought Brian home, palpable to everyone. Mia was pleased at first but as the tension thickened every time Letty, Dom and Brian were in the same room she grew more and more suspicious. Honestly she was sick of this shit. Her brother was no saint but still, Mia thought that Letty was over being jealous of every fertile young thing that sashayed past Dom. It wasn’t that Mia didn’t have any empathy for the woman who was practically a sister to her, but Letty had a history of taking things out on the wrong people and Mia wasn’t about to let the tenuous peace that had settled in the wake of Vince’s banishment be destroyed without a damn good reason. They had already lost one member of their family because of negative emotions dealt with the wrong way, Mia wasn’t about to sit back and watch it happen again.

“Where you headed?” She asked casually as Letty slid off of Dom’s lap and put their empty lunch plates in the sink, presumably for Mia to wash up.

Letty glanced at Dom, who answered “the garage. It’s only three days until Race Wars, little sister.”

“You want some company?” Letty asked him.

“You’re not going to work on the Nissan*?” 

“She’ll get the job done,” Letty assured him. Letty wasn’t the type of person to leave anything to the last minute and, unlike Dom, she could walk away from her car long enough to appreciate other things. Even if Dom was finished and had nothing left to tweak, oil or correct then he would still find an excuse to dive back into the pit of his 1993 Mazda RX-7. 

“Actually, Letty, if you’re not busy then I could use the company?” Mia suggested before Dom could take her up on her offer. 

“Sure,” Letty agreed, a slight edge to her voice that meant she knew Mia’s suggestion wasn’t on the level. 

“Great, you can start by helping me with the kitchen. Then we can go into town and pick up the food for the party.”

“What party?” Dom asked as Letty eyed the kitchen warily.

“The victory party we are going to have after you, Dom, Brian and Jesse all win at Race Wars, of course,” Mia said. She didn’t race for profit personally, only for fun, but she would celebrate with her family when they succeeded because she knew how much it meant to them all, especially to Dom who would never be able to achieve his life long dream of racing professionally.

“Sounds perfect,” Dom praised, landing a kiss on her forehead before sneaking out the door.

“Hey, where’s my kiss?” Letty called after her boyfriend.

“You had yours this morning, and I don’t think it’s appropriate to repeat in from of my little sister,” Dom smiled widely as he closed the door behind himself.

“Ew,” Mia shook her head. “You seem happy.”

“Is there a reason we shouldn’t be?” Letty growled, folding her arms across her chest and leaning her hip against the kitchen counter.

“No.”

“Spit it out, Mia,” Letty sighed. 

“Brian.”

“Look, I know I over reacted when Jesse came but I’m over that now. Dom loves me and no Omega is going to threaten me.” The words sounded good, but Letty’s tone was the bored casual tone of someone repeating a practiced speech but didn’t believe in what they were saying. 

“No matter how pretty they are?” Mia asked with a skeptical eye brow hovering on her forehead. 

Letty straightened up and shot Mia an enigmatic look. “Mia, you don’t still-”

“No,” Mia said quickly when she understood Letty’s meaning. “Gods, no. I mean even if he wasn’t an Omega, he was a cop. His interest in me was feigned. I’ve got enough self-respect to forget I ever... And anyway, he is an Omega now.”

“Exactly,” Letty nodded, satisfied with Mia’s response. “Where do you want me to start?”

“What? What do you mean ‘exactly’?”

“The kitchen, Mia; where do you want me to start? I’m not going to offer again.”

“Uh, dishes then we’re cleaning out the cupboards for expired food.”

“Cool,” Letty shrugged and started to fill the sink with water. She wasn’t the type of person who enjoyed cleaning, part of it was a resistance to gender stereotyping which, as a female driver, she had to put up with frequently, but it was also just a general distaste for cleaning that was more about personality than society. Mia, however, found cleaning calming. She enjoyed the sense of organization and freshness that accompanied it. It reminded her of her mom, who had washed the dishes while Mia or Dom had dried them and they had all sung songs in Spanish with smiles on their faces and good food in their stomachs. Happier, simpler times.

“Letty!” Mia said sharply, grabbing the other woman’s arm. “What did you mean by ‘exactly’.”

Letty frowned and shook off Mia’s hold. She stared out of the window where Dom’s car was pulling away. “I mean that maybe Brian being an Omega is what’s best for this Clan.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You will. Just give Dom time.” Letty resumed washing the dishes and silence fell between the two women. Mia found herself reaching for the radio as her mind raced with the possibilities of what Letty meant. There was one idea that quickly formed but no, it was impossible... Right? Mia glanced at Letty and saw the slight lift of her mouth and the glaze in her eyes. Maybe not so impossible after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Letty’s car in The Fast and the Furious is a 1997 Nissan 240SX.


	25. Chapter 25

Jesse woke up buzzed, like he’d had three beers and a line of coke. He didn’t do drugs, having a prescription to keep his ADD in order, but this is certainly what he imagined a high was like and what was best was that his was all natural. All it took was the eve of Race Wars to have his skin trying to jump off of hos body. He rolled out of the comfortable bed that had been brought for Brian’s room and left the other Omega sleeping. It was a good look on Brian, made him look as young as he was. It also made him look vulnerable, which was why Jesse didn’t mind leaving Leon lonely occasionally and snuggling up to Brian. Normally he’d wake himself up an hour or so before dawn and sneak back into Leon’s bed where the spicy scent of his Beta boyfriend calmed his busy mind. Not today. Today he couldn’t wait to boot up his computer and start smashing out simulations and tweaking specs. 

He made it to the kitchen before a sound caught his attention. “I made you some toast.”

“Jeez, Le, what you doing up this early?” Jesse asked, trying to keep the shock of his boyfriend’s surprise appearance out of his voice. From the smirk that Leon was sporting Jesse knew he had failed.

“C’mon, babe, it’s five thirty on the morning of Race Wars; of course you’re awake. It’s my job to make sure you eat something and take a nap before you burn out, especially if you’re going to race.”

Jesse felt his heart sink a little at the idea of Leon’s disapproval. Leon might not be an Alpha but Jesse loved him and his brain chemistry responded to him as a mated Omega no matter what their genders implied. “I know you don’t want me to race,” he said in a small voice.

Leon surged up from the table and wrapped his hands around Jesse’s jaw cupping his face and caressing his cheeks. This was more intimate than sex for Jesse and he felt his heart pound in his chest with the strength of his love for Leon. “I want you to make your own decisions about what’s right for you. Don’t ever think that I’m not proud of every single part of you.”

Jesse leaned into the warmth of Leon’s hands and let his mind quiet. This was heaven. All too soon the hands moved, one ruffling the top of Jesse’s head as the other pulled him towards the table. “Toast now, and some sausages and oj. Then I’ll drive you over to the garage and we can talk specs until your throat croaks.”

“I fucking love you man.”

“I know,” Leon smirked, and hand fed him some sausage. Jesse beamed.

“Wow, sorry guys!” Brian backed out of the kitchen.

“Dude, no, come in,” Jesse invited. “Grab some grub!”

Leon gave Brian a dangerously blank stare. “Make your own grub.”

Brian threw his hands in the air. “I’ll just take some coffee, Jesse’s food is safe from me.”

Jesse eyed Leon, hinting heavily but his Beta boyfriend ignored him. They had talked about this before, about how despite Dom’s reassurances that nothing else was going to tear their family apart that something needed to change. Brian couldn’t continue to exist like this, as if he was just another beta in the Clan. He was an Omega and having someone to take care of him would do him a world of good. Jesse was as non traditional as they came but he still understood the benefits of affection and the toll that having a heat alone could take. Brian was going to have a full blown heat any time soon, they literally couldn’t predict it with the first few, and at this rate he would be spending it alone. It wasn’t Leon’s job to fix that, and Jesse would kill him if he even thought it was, but there were things he wished Leon would do to help Brian. Leon, however, insisted that he was not getting involved with ‘that’. Jesse wasn’t exactly sure what ‘that’ was but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Mia blushing every time Dom and Letty were in the same room as Brian.

“You should eat something man, it’s gonna be a long day,” Leon eventually said, but only once Jesse had eaten the four toast halves, an apple, three sausages and drank the pint of orange juice provided. 

“Uh, yeah, will do. See you at the garage,” Brian said vaguely before disappearing with his second cup of coffee in his hands and no food in sight.

“Leo-”

“No,” Leon interrupted him. “There are a lot of things I will do for you babe, but don’t ask me again,” he pressed his chapped lips against Jesse’s for a quick kiss before handing him his hoody. It smelt of Leon and engine grease and practically had Jesse purring with contentment.

“I’m worried about him,” Jesse reiterated as he followed Leon out the back door and into Leon’s black Honda Civic.

“That’s because you’re a good person and you know how shitty it would be to be alone when-”

“No, I don’t know, how would I? I always had you. I’m fucking lucky, Le. What Brian is going to go through? Man that kind of shit always gave me nightmares.”

“Talk to Letty then. Me praising him and giving him food isn’t going to help matters, trust me.”

“Letty? You mean convince her that Dom needs to be there for Brian?” Jesse was a genius, but Leon understood people the way that Jesse understood engines.

“She’s not the one who needs convincing, Jess.”

“Oh. Fuck. Seriously. Wow. Does Brian know?”

Leon shrugged as he pulled out of the drive. “Let them sort their shit out. Maybe you can stay with me for a few nights, leaving Brian lonely and vulnerable might finally get one of them to actually do something instead of dancing around like clowns.”


	26. Chapter 26

The coffee hadn’t done a good enough job so Brian sought refuge in the shower. Cool water streamed down Brian’s chest over his new tattoo. He longed for a longer, warmer soak even as he quickly rubbed soap under his arms away from the healing mark. He rinsed off and stepped out of the spray regretfully, his hands wandering lower and as he softly toweled his oversensitive skin his cock started to harden. Brian was shocked enough to pause and watch as muscle memory took over and his hand curled around the phallus. It was the first time, outside of his dry heat, that Brian had been hard since Vince had stripped him off his identity and his pride. He grunted softly as his pleasure built and ignored the tiny voice at the back of his mind that said he shouldn’t be doing this. It was one thing to acknowledge that Brian’s right to have a sexual relationship was subject to Dom’s approval, it was an entirely other thing for his body to feel like it belonged to Dom. That was a secret desire he’d hoped to bury but it was getting harder now that he truly was Clan. In fact every time he was in the room with both Letty and Dom, watching how they loved each other so completely Brian felt so utterly wretched for his treacherous thoughts. Dom had done nothing to indicate he wanted Brian as anything more than a Clan member and it was only Brian’s mind that kept misinterpreting Dom’s words and gaze. Wishful thinking taken too far. Brian needed to learn to control these thoughts, especially if he was going to go into a full blown heat soon. It was bad enough realizing he’d been horny and angry enough to let Vince near his body again, he dreaded to think just how bad his judgment would get with the man he... wanted so close during such a vulnerable time for him. Things would get better after the first time, he was sure. Knowing what to expect would help.

His groan was louder now and the hand that had been willfully gripping the towel released the material and joined in. God if he could stay in this moment just long enough to cum then he would be so grateful to whatever deity was listening. Please just a few more twists and-

“Bri? Brian, you okay?” 

Fuck. Brian lost it. Jesse’s voice was possibly the least sexy thing he could have imagined, along with his grandmother’s face and the smell of dog shit. He released his breath loudly.

“Brian? What’s wrong? I’m coming in.”

“No!” Brian said sharply, his hand on the door. He glanced down at the broken lock and leaned his whole body into the door. “No, it’s fine. I’ll be out in five minutes, Jesse.”

“Uh, okay. If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” he promised and listened to the sound of Jesse’s footsteps retreating. Brian looked down at his softened dick and cursed under his breath because there was no way he was getting his game on in the few minutes he had. Jesse was such a comfort at night, Brian never slept better than when he could feel Jesse’s body heat and until this morning he’d never found a reason to complain. To be fair to Jesse it was a favor to Brian that he slept there, and he was usually gone by the time Brian awoke. Today he had assumed he was safe after seeing Jesse and Leon at breakfast but obviously Jesse hadn’t been convinced by Brian’s performance as a caffeine addict. Jesse was the only one who Brian knew cared for him in a genuine sense and it was a consolation normally, but right now it chaffed. 

Brian quickly finished drying off and smeared some Aquaphor over his tattoo before dressing in a pair of comfortable blue jeans that Dom had insisted on paying for and one of his old over sized white tees. With a quick brush of his teeth he exited the bathroom.

“Did you need something?” Brian asked, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. Judging by the look Jesse was giving him he hadn’t been as successful as he’d wanted to be.

“Me and Leon are heading out to the garage, only one more day until race wars man, and the backseat is all yours.”

“Uh, I’m not ready yet. You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch a life in with someone else.”

“Who?”

“Uh... Letty,” Brian blurted out the first name that came to mind.

“Oh, sure man. Of course. See you there!” Jesse sounded suspiciously relieved and Brian wondered what had made him back off so quickly. Sometimes Jesse was the mother hen that Brian had never wanted but probably always needed. Brian rubbed his head with the back of his hand. He needed to chill for five minutes, stop over thinking things. He lay down on his bed and shut his eyes knowing full well that sleep was far away.

An hour later he heard the stirring of others in the house. The footsteps were too light to be Dom’s and too even to be Mia’s. Brian steeled himself and met Letty at the door to the garage were the car was parked.

“I told Jesse I was getting a lift with you.” He said, without a greeting.

Letty eyed him. “Why?”

Brian shrugged. “Leon was feeling overprotective of Jesse and I can’t handle that.”

“And Jesse was feeling overprotective of you. So he’ll be worried if you don’t turn up with me?” There was a gleam in her eyes that made Brian want to run back to the safety of his room and wait for Mia to wake up. He took a step backwards but stopped when a jangle of keys hit him square in the chest. 

“You can drive, but first I need you to answer me one thing,” she took a deep breath and charged; “have you forgiven me yet?”

Brian didn’t say anything, what could he say? No? What would that do except alienate her, perhaps make her resent ever welcoming him in in the first place. The other option was yes, but it didn’t feel true yet and Brian didn’t want to lie to someone who was his Clan. As always there was a juxtaposition of Brian’s nature that on one hand he wanted nothing more than to fit in and belong and on the other hand he desired truth and honesty to be the basis of his interactions with others, except in his experience the truth never helped him to fit in. He swallowed his emotions down his dry throat and lent into the open hood of the car and tightened something that he’d already tightened not five minutes before. 

“I’m going to take that as a no,” Letty surmised. “Let me ask you something Brian, and this time I’m gonna need an actual answer, why is it so hard for you to forgive me? I mean, if it was Dom I would understand. It’s been obvious from the first time I saw you both together how that would end. But me? I was nobody to you, and yet it hurts this much that I wanted this?”

“You weren’t nobody to me, Letty, you were the first person to make the effort to welcome me and make this feel like home and now I find out that was all a lie to appease your conscience? You wonder why I’m not just rolling over to show you my belly?”

“It wasn’t a lie.”

Brian shook his head and ducked back inside his car. Letty jumped off of the counter and grabbed him by his t-shirt, wrapping her fists in the material and using it as leverage to pull him towards here. Brian didn’t resist but he had a feeling that if he had she still would have been able to drag him up to face her eye to eye. She had a fierce look about her and at once Brian realised Letty was a woman fighting for her family without the capability of backing down. “It wasn’t a lie,” she sneered, “because I don’t feel guilty for wanting you as the Clan Omega.”

“Is that supposed to make it better?”

“Fuck you, Brian, I don’t have to apologize for wanting the best possible outcome for everyone. I don’t do a single damn thing to cause your conversion so let it go because thoughts don’t cause results, actions do.” 

Brian’s mind was messed up, he was sure, because he was jumping to all the wrong conclusions. Just because Letty’s eyes seemed to be fixated on Brian’s mouth, just because she kept licking her own lips, just because her chest was now pressed up against his and he could feel the pounding in her heart. 

“Yeah? What actions are you going to take then, Letty?” Brian hadn’t intended for the words to be issued as a challenge, hadn’t meant for it to be spoken in a low husky growl. At least, he didn’t want to think that’s how he had meant it.

Letty wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, issues intentionally or not. She surged up, using his shoulders to drag herself up over his body and meet his lips in a crushing kiss that tasted like a promise he didn’t remember making. The worst thing was that he kissed her back, his hands tucked themselves under her ass and his tongue caressed hers. He lent backwards against the hood of the car and his keys fell from his pocket startling them from their surprising passion.

Brian reared away from her like an injured animal, clambering for a space that didn’t exist. Letty backed away, allowing him what he wanted. Guilt was painted on her face. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t betray Dom like this. He couldn’t be this person. He thought getting the mark would somehow change things, that he would feel this instant sense of belonging and finally understand what a Clan really was. Maybe if he had been good enough, been worthy then he would have but instead he’d messed up like he always did. Brian the Betrayer. Brian the un-fucking-worthy. He rolled off the hood and jumped into the driver’s seat and the engine roared to life as he hit the gas and drove away from his.


	27. Chapter 27

Brian sat in the segregated area of the police station trying his best to ignore the leers of half drunk assholes locked behind the jail bars while he waited for Tanner to come back. He felt drained of the guilt and self disgust that had him haring away from the Toretto house and a restlessness was creeping over him as he waited for something to happen. He'd ran off in Letty's car and they must have decided that the easiest way to locate him was to use the law because Brian had pulled over to a gas station to fill up and found his key confiscated while he waited for the cops to bring him in. Luckily it was Tanner who'd done the manhandling, which he'd limited to escorting him by his arm into the passenger seat of his car. No one had touched him since, but Brian was aware of the stern glances and the casual shifting of holsters all around him as if being a naughty little Omega was enough to warrant the rough treatment. As if they were all just waiting for the opportunity to remind him he was no longer one of them. He wondered if they knew he hadn't intentionally betrayed them, and if that even mattered? Cops were just as bad as criminals, they tended to see the world in black and white screw the fucking grey shades. Brian lived in those shades of grey now, he couldn't allow himself to fall back into that strict right verses wrong way of thinking. It would only bring him pain and torment. 

Which brought him to Letitica Ortiz. Letty wasn't black and white. She was grey all over, it had taken him a while to figure that out. Eighty three miles of a while, unfortunately. God, he was so fucking dumb sometimes. Running like he could out run who he was, what he was, and forget that he was owned and his body had some pretty permanent proof of that tattooed over it. Letty loved Dom, and their love was the truest kind that had everyone in the room aching with its potency. There was no way she was going around behind his back kissing other men, especially not Omegas. That alone should have had him connecting the dots. They hadn't made him a cop just for his surfer looks and fearlessness. Instinct sometimes warred against intellect, but Brian had eventually allowed the latter to take control. Pity the cops caught up with him first, ironically he'd been on his way back to the Toretto house to apologise and accept his punishment when they'd brought him in. What a fucking mess.

So Dom knew. Or Letty wanted Dom to know that she was making moves on an Omega, on Dom's Omega. Letty was a Beta so it wasn't chemical like Vince's reaction to Brian's dry heat, it was deliberate. Dom; Alpha. Letty; Beta. Brian; Omega It made sense. Brian was afraid of the kind of sense it made. And now he'd made it all worse by running away from something he had wanted before he had even realised he was being given it. His self disgust reared its ugly head again and Brian kicked the leg of a near by coffee table.

“O'Conner if you break it you're paying for it!” Tanner snapped from across the precinct.

“With what money, you fired me remember?” Brian bit back, smiling.

“I'll just bill your Alpha and let him decide what it's worth.”

Brian lost the smile.

Tanner sighed. It wasn't audible over the clattering and chattering of the station, but Brian could see the familiar signs, the removal of his glasses, a hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, the change in posture. He felt a stab of guilt for causing Tanner grief, but it was drowned out by how awkward and humiliating it was to be sat in the 'Omega' section of the police station. Brian crossed his arms and looked away even as he sensed Tanner's approach.

Tanner sat down on the hard metal chair next to Brian and allowed the silence to linger. Tanner was someone who thought about the words they used, understanding that something once said cannot always be undone with an apology. 

“If you don't want me to call him, I won't.”

Brian's breath left him with a violence that hurt. That wasn't what he'd been expecting. Not even close. 

“Your choice was taken from you when Vince raped you, I'm not going to pretend it wasn't, and you've been reacting ever since. This is your one chance to walk away from Toretto, tattoo be damned.”

“Just like that?” Brian asked, scepticism heavy in his voice.

“There are places you can go, Brian, you aren't the first to end up in this kind of situation.”

“What kind of situation is that?”

“Don't try and turn this around. I'm trying to help. A little late maybe, but I'm doing my best. Are you?”

Brian stared at the space between his knees, the grey concrete stared back at him. It held no answers, just reminded him how cold this place was. How he had never felt family here, but Dom's Clan had showed him he could be a part of something and now Letty was giving him something even more than just family, she was showing him how he could belong. 

“Call him.”

“You sure?” Tanner asked, but he didn't sound surprised.

“I'm ready to go home.”

Tanner slapped him on the knee and pushed himself up to make the call. Brian felt some of the coldness seep out of him. He knew going home was as scary as anything he'd ever done, there were conversations to have and questions that needed to be voiced in order for the answers to make sense but scary could be good. Hell, Brian thrived on scary. How else do you explain such a rookie ending up in order his head on an undercover operation like he had? Besides, scary wasn't nothing when he had people beside him to face his fear. Jesse, Letty, Leon, even Dom and Mia. None of them had forsaken him despite what calling him family entailed. 

Brian sat back and waited.

Just over seventy minutes later and Dominic Toretto was making his presence known. Brian wasn't surprised that Dom had sped all the way here. Tanner met Dom and gestured over to where Brian was sat, whatever else the Sargeant had to say was lost as Dom strode over here with intend. Brian stood up to meet him and as soon as Dom was in arms reach Dom's hands were gripping Brian's chin holding him firmly in place while Dom's eyes catalogued Brian's face as if he could read Brian's life story in the blueness of his eyes and the pallor of his skin.

“You never run ever again. Do you hear me?” He spoke quietly but Brian didn't think he'd ever heard as much force behind any word ever spoken in his life.

Brian would have nodded but Dom's grip was holding him still. “I understand,” he said, knowing sorry wasn't enough.

“You want to leave us, you come and tell me like a man.”

“I don't want to leave.”

“Then don't,” Dom said simply, and Brian was released. “Letty's waiting.”

“I'm ready.”


End file.
